Tierra Media
by Lucy Nikolaievich Derzhavin
Summary: Spoilers HBP! xoverLotr. Una última trastada de A.D antes de morir no permite que Harry se quede solo y sin entrenar. Aprendera que su linaje esta enlazado más allá de lo que creyó. R
1. The Gift

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los de ESDLA a J. R. R. Tolkien.

**La Tierra Media**

**¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤**

_By Lucy Nikoláievich Derzhavin_

**¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤**

Capítulo Primero: El regalo

**(I)**

**S**uspiro amargamente. Noches de vigía, noches de insomnio, noches de angustias. El sentimiento de culpabilidad latente aún en su memoria. Recuerdos de lo que fue y presentimientos de lo que será. Muertes y más muertes era lo que el destino le tenía preparado. Era solo un chico. Un chico que en dos semanas cumpliría dieciséis años. Miro melancólico la ventana. Si Dumbledore no hubiera muerto… Si Sirius aún siguiera vivo… Sus padres… Eran tantas cosas las que anhelaba. Tantas y, a la vez, nada. No pedía nada más que la muerte…

Sentado sobre su cama, hojeo el álbum que Hagrid le regalase en primer año. En la parte final, se encontraban fotos de él, Ron y Hermione –sus mejores amigos- durante los ciclos escolares de Hogwarts.

Unos picoteos en la ventana le hicieron levantar la mirada. Hedwig acababa de llegar de su caza nocturna. Tres ratones colgaban de su boca y traía uno en cada pata. Miro orgullosa a su amo y este le dedico una mirada cariñosa. Puede que su lechuza no hablara pero era como si pensara igual que una persona.

Acarició a su lechuza con ternura. Unos ruidos, como aleteos, le hicieron volver la cabeza de nuevo hacia la ventana. Una lechuza negra entro con elegancia y arrogancia al cuarto. Se aposento serenamente sobre la cama. En sus patas traía un paquete y dos cartas atadas, una de color verde, otra de color azul. Miro curioso la correspondencia, normalmente ese tipo de paquetes le llegaba hasta el día de su cumpleaños, que era la siguiente semana o en dos días. Tomo curioso la carta azul y la abrió.

_Querido Harry:_

_Si llegas a leer esto es que muy probablemente este ahora muerto. Sabes… Me causa gracia este hecho, pero espero no estés deprimido por ello. Sigue adelante y supérate. _

_El paquete que te envío debe (supuestamente) llegar el día de tu cumpleaños o una o dos semanas antes de… ¿Entendido? En el paquete se encuentra mi primer y último regalo de cumpleaños hacia ti. Es un huevo de fénix blanco o de aire (tal vez lo conozcas por el segundo nombre que es más común), otro de un fénix negro o de agua, el tercero es rojo o de fuego (es de la misma especie que Fawkes) y el cuarto y último es uno verde o de tierra. _

_Los cuarto fénix son muy valiosos y desde el primer instante en que te vean te tomaran como una "madre". Los alimentarás con un gotero y leche de vaca a una temperatura de 20 grados. Nacerán 15 días después de tu cumpleaños. Y los mantendrás contigo a todas horas. Como quiera, te mande un manual adjunto en la caja por sí tienes problemas._

_En el paquete también viene un cofre pequeño con una cadena de mithril y un dije hecho de obsidiana. Este dije lo tendrás puesto desde el día en que cumplas años, no antes sino ocurrirá algo que te desagradara mucho. Ya estas advertido, Harry. _

_En el instante en que te lo pongas se dará un aviso a un amigo mío de que estás preparado para iniciar un entrenamiento especial; él te buscará (no sé cuando) y partirás con él. Para que estés seguro de quien es preguntaras ¿Pronto el fuego caerá de los cielos con azufre? Y, él como respuesta, te pedirá el sobre verde y se lo darás. Te digo, el no lo abrirá por que no le corresponde hacerlo, al igual que a ti, así que no lo abras. Él se lo dará a un amigo mío y este, sabrá a quien darle el sobre y la persona que te lo muestre, esa persona será desde ese instante tu tutor y mentor. Ah, y la lechuza que trae el paquete y las cartas también es tuya. Su nombre es Spiderwick._

_Hasta aquí, me despido…_

_Con cariño,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_P.D.: Si ves que alguien no sonríe, Harry. Haz el favor de regalarle una de tus sonrisas. Y recuerda que una de ellas se ve mejor en tu cara que las lagrimas corriendo libres vía abajo por tus mejillas. _

Para cuando Harry termino de leer la carta, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla. Y es que aún después de muerto, Dumbledore lo llenaba de sorpresas. Un tutor. Se pregunto quién y cómo sería. Miró el paquete curioso y lo abrió. Los cuatro huevos estaban tibios y asumió que el director los habría de haber hechizado para que conservaran su temperatura adecuada. El primero (el más cerca) era de un color beige opaco, a su izquierda estaba uno azul fuerte medio claro; atrás de ese se encontraba uno negro brillante y a la derecha de este, otro café rugoso le dio la bienvenida. En medio de los huevos, Harry observo que se encontraba el cofre. Estaba hecho de un material que llego a pensar era diamante por que era transparente, duro, liso y con la luz de la luna brillaba tal y como lo haría un diamante. Dentro, observo, se hallaban la cadena y el dije sobre un colchoncito diminuto de color rojo.

Unos toqueteos en la puerta, lo sacaron del ensueño y su minucioso chequeo. Y, con la velocidad de la luz, escondió los huevos y el cofre.

-'Pase'- dijo con voz temblorosa. No había escuchado a los Dursley levantarse.

La puerta se abrió.

**(II)**

La habitación era amplia y los grandes ventanales daban al enorme jardín. Las cortinas se mecían con la brisa ligera. Los rayos de sol del atardecer jugaban a cambiar de colores, del rojo al naranja, del naranja al amarillo, y así sucesivamente. Dos personas se encontraban sentadas, una frente a la otra. El primero tenía una larga cabellera oscura, sus orejas puntiagudas, su frente surcada de "jóvenes" arrugas, su expresión concertada y sabia, y ese aire de poder que irradiaba. El segundo vestía de gris, sus cabellos blancos como la nieve al igual que su larga barba, sus ojos azules miraban a su amigo. Sacó la pipa de sus labios junto con una bocanada de humo.

El tema de discusión era la futura llegada de un joven mago que vendría para ser entrenado. Contaban con siete años de preparación antes de que mandaran a alguien a recogerlo.

-'¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará aquí, Gandalf?'- pregunto el señor de cabellos oscuros a su viejo amigo.

El tal Gandalf pareció meditar un momento su respuesta.

-'El que sea necesario.'- Gandalf fijo su vista sobre su amigo.-'Albus solo me dijo que cuidará bien de él. Me dio a entender que el chico ha sufrido mucho, Elrond.'- Lord Elrond asintió ante las palabras de Gandalf.

-'Y supongo que tu lo entrenarás'- Gandalf sonrío ante la suposición de Lord Elrond.

-'Supones bien, viejo amigo, solo que esta vez es a medias.-Lord Elrond le miro intrigado.

-'¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Gandalf?'-

-'A su debido tiempo lo sabrás, Lord Elrond, a su debido tiempo.'- Gandalf sonrío para sí.-'Y menuda sorpresa te llevaras cuando te enteres'-

**(III)**

¡Fin!

Espero les haya gustado la historia. ¡Esto es solo el primer capitulo! (¬¬U lógico) Y el FF va dedicado a Julia Martín (Ailuj) y Ángela Camarillo (elarhy). Un beso y un abrazo, mis niñas.


	2. Godric's Hollow

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y asociados. El Señor de los Anillos a J. R. R. Tolkien.

Dedicado a Julia Martín y Ángela Camarillo.

**La Tierra Media**

**¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤**

_By Lucy Nikoláievich Derzhavin_

**¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤**

Segundo Capítulo: Godric's Hollow

**(I)**

**V**erde contra Café.

Y los segundos pasaban…

Petunia Dursley veía a su sobrino con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué coño hacía el pequeño anormal hijo de su hermana despierto a tan altas horas de la noche? Lo había descubierto por que a su _adorado _sobrino se le había olvidado tener que apagar la luz y la había dejado prendida. Fijo su vista en Spiderwick y en Hedwig ¿Qué no se suponía que el anormal de su sobrino solo tenía una condenada lechuza y no dos? Había algo que no encajaba bien en ese cuadro.

Harry, bien había escondido los huevos y el cofre, se dejo caer en la cama, dando la impresión de estar sentado, pensando. Rezó para sus adentros a cualquiera que lo escuchara que Petunia no se hubiera dado cuenta de sus rápidas acciones.

-'Muy bien, mocoso ¿Es que acaso eres lo suficientemente anormal como para no dormir durante la noche?'- inquirió tía Petunia con una mueca de desagrado plasmada en su cara. Harry bajó la vista, adquiriendo una pose sumisa.

-'Lo siento, tía. Pero no tengo sueño'- musitó Harry. La mirada que se escondía detrás de esos mechones azabaches rebeldes era de un verde brillante de ira y furia contenida. ¿Qué coño le importaba a su tía sí el dormía o no? Para lo que lo quería…

-'Pues fuerza a ese cuerpucho débil, anormal y frágil que tienes, sobrino'-replico Petunia Dursley con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Harry sintió la sangre hervir a través de todos sus vasos sanguíneos. ¿Quién se creía que era ella¿La persona más normal del plantea o qué? Pero pese a que quería gritarle, golpearle y maldecidle, lo único que hizo fue decirle:

-'Sí, tía.'- y con esto, Petunia salió de la habitación, alegre de que su anormal sobrino fuera tan manso y sumiso. –'Cuando los cerdos vuelen y los patos les tiren a las escopetas'- terminó Harry levantando la mirada y sonriendo de manera traviesa.

**(II)**

El sol se filtraba travieso y divertido por la ventana, dando de llano en su tez pálida. Abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando para acostumbrarse a la luz. Bostezo y se restregó los ojos. Unos ruidos de aves le llegaron al cerebro. Se sentó de golpe en la cama y volteo a su derecha. La lechuza blanca y la lechuza negra discutían sobre quien fuera el primero que tomara de la vasija con líquido. Y se picoteaban mutuamente, con un poco de agresividad.

Harry levanto una ceja, desconcertado y descubrió que Hedwig era muy celosa con su alimento. Se levanto, estirando su delgado cuerpo. Y de golpe, se acordó de los huevos y el cofre. Se agachó inmediatamente y sacó el paquete. Los huevos parecían de un color más claro que el de anoche. Aunque ninguno como el huevo Azul. Casi parecía translúcido. Se pregunto por que. Y estando a punto de tomarlo, los gritos de su tía para que bajara, lo detuvieron.

Suspirando, no le quedaba otro remedio que bajar. Se visitó rápidamente con las viejas ropas holgadas de su primo Dudley y salió hacia la planta baja.

**(III)**

El silencio abundaba en su habitación. La carta de la joven Weasley aún en sus manos. El sol estaba mero arriba, siendo lógico, pues era mediodía. Acababa de comer y sus tíos le habían dicho que se irían de viaje a España y Francia mañana por la mañana, le dijeron que no le iban a llevar con ellos. Harry no se sorprendió. Al contrario, se alegro y estando a punto de comenzar a escribir una carta a Ron, Hermione y Ginny para que lo acompañaran a Godric's Hollow le llegó Pig con una carta de los susodichos.

_Querido Harry:_

_¿Qué tal, compañero¿Cómo van tus vacaciones? Esperemos que bien. Aquí en La Madriguera estamos todos ocupados con la boda de Bill y Fleur. Se casan hasta el 15 de Agosto pero Fleur quiere que la boda sea en Francia, su país natal (salimos dentro de dos días, Hermione tiene permiso para venir con nosotros). Y nos preguntábamos si vendrías con nosotros para después acompañarte a la casa de tus padres. _

_Como sea, Hermione habló ayer con la Profesora McGonagall y le pregunto sobre Hogwarts. Al parecer, sí se va a volver a abrir la escuela. Ah, y también me dice Hermione que la Profesor le dijo que el retrato de Dumbledore le informo que ibas a desaparecer por un año completo y que cuando volvieras ibas a estar preparado para enfrentar a Tu-Sabes-Quien y destruir los Horcrux. De hecho, por eso mismo te preguntábamos lo de la boda de Bill y Fleur, para ver que con eso. Claro, a mí y a los demás (Ginny y Hermione) nos encantaría que vinieras con nosotros para hacerte compañía cuando vayas a Godric's Hollow pero sí te tienes que ir, no se te olvide avisarnos cuando ¿Eh? No vaya a ser que nos da un paro al miocardio por no encontrarte. Y a mí y a Hermione nos gustaría acompañarte en tu viaje pero lo de la boda de mi hermano no me deja, tengo que estar presente. _

_Bueno, te dejo por que Ginny te quiere escribir algo y Hermione quiere que la acompañe a hacer los deberes (¿Puedes creerlo¡Apenas y acabamos de salir de clases!)_

_Saludos, Ron y Hermione_

Harry sonrío ante la última línea. No cabía duda de que Hermione nunca iba a cambiar. Desdoblo el otro pergamino que venía adjunto en el sobre. Reconoció inmediatamente la letra de Ginny.

_Harry:_

_Hola, no sabes cuanto me costo hacer que Ron dejara de escribirte. Pero yendo al grano. Estuve pensando en nuestra relación y llegue a la conclusión de que tal vez es más difícil para ti que para mí esto de dejarlo. Antes que nada, no me gustaría que perdiéramos la linda amistad que forjamos. Y dado que tú no quieres que volvamos, quisiera saber si no te enojarías por que anduviera con Terry Boot, recuerda que tú opinión es importante para mí. Recuerda que siempre te querré como a nadie pero no creo poderte esperar hasta que triunfes –_Harry sintió un pinchazo en el corazón. Si era sincero con él mismo, no creía que triunfara. Todavía le quedaban alrededor de 4 Horcruxs por destruir.- _Tu sabes que lo haría… eres una gran persona y siempre lo serás, pero no estoy segura de poder esperare. Si, lo sé, dije que te amo… pero… Terry va a estar conmigo de aquí en adelante._

_Gracias por tu comprensión, Harry._

_Atte. Ginny W._

Harry termino de leer la carta y concluyo que se sentía más ligero que antes. Él había llegado a la conclusión de que a Ginny solo la quería como una hermana. Había sido pura atracción física lo que había sentido en aquella ocasión, si bien su carácter era alegre y espontáneo, no era su tipo.

Suspiro irremediablemente, pasándose una mano por su cara y desordenándose el pelo. Una sonrisa cansina cruzo su rostro. E inmediatamente se levanto para comenzar a empacar sus cosas. En la noche partiría a el Caldero Chorreante y después a Godric's Hollow.

**(IV)**

Bajo las escaleras tranquilamente con su baúl y lo dejó en la entrada de la puerta. Se dirigió a la cocina donde los Dursley deberían estar. Entro a la cocina y se encontró con que tía Marge estaba ahí. Harry abrió y cerró la boca sorprendido un par de veces hasta que al final solo levanto una ceja. Los Dursley lo miraban con asco.

-'Solo venía a avisar que ya me voy de la casa'- les dijo neutralmente.-'Y darles las gracias por haberme alojado durante 16 años'- esto último lo dijo forzadamente.-

-'¡Vaya! Hasta que el crío aprendió a ser educado'- exclamo Marge antes de que Harry siquiera saliera de la cocina. El joven Potter la ignoro para después darse media vuelta. Minutos más tarde ya se encontraba fuera de la casa, listo para irse de ahí para siempre. Observo como el sol comenzaba a bajar hacia el horizonte. Era tarde y a estas horas no iba a encontrar su casa en Godric's Hollow, aparte… si se iba a ir de viaje, necesitaba comprarse ropa nueva y adecuada¿o no?

Con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, levanto la varita para llamar al Autobús Noctámbulo.

Media hora más tarde, se encontraba instalándose en el Caldero Chorreante. Hedwig ululaba feliz, sobre el armario y él tiraba su ropa a un cesto de basura. Sacaba la ropa que pensaba le serviría para entrenar allá y desechaba la demás. Al terminar, estuvo un rato sentado, observando los huevos.

Horas después, caminaba por las atiborradas calles del Londres Muggle (no sin antes haber pasado por Gringotts). Lo primero sería sacarse esos pantalones que le iban como el monte Olimpo a una meseta. Caminó entre las calles concurridas de gente hasta llegar a un centro comercial. Entro y empezó a ver las tiendas de ropa y demás accesorios. Entro en una tienda en donde parecían vender ropa para deportes. Se compró unos tachones **(N/A: De esos que usan los que juegan soccer)**, cuatro trajes completos para hacer ejercicio; la tela estaba hecha para resistir por varias horas seguida de entrenamiento exhaustivo. Los eligió en verde, azul marino, rojo oscuro y negro. Salió con cuatro pares de tenis, tres de tachones, los trajes y un balón que le gusto para jugar por si se aburría.

Entró en otra tienda, dejando las bolsas en el demostrador. Se compro una docena de jeans que le iban de perlas. Unas camisas con leyendas, en su mayoría en colores oscuros. Entro en una tienda de viajeros y compró todo lo que pensaba necesitar por si lo mandaban al bosque se apoderó de algunas cañas de pesca, dos tiendas de acampar y varios suplementos más. Momentos después, se encontraba en la zapatería en medio de una discusión entre dos dependientas de su misma edad que peleaban por atenderlo. Cuando al fin les pudo decir que si lo que querían era atenderlo, que lo hicieran las dos juntas; se compró tres pares de tenis normales, dos zapatos para vestir, cuatro pares de botas resistentes a mordeduras, etc… Cuando salió, entro a una librería a comprar libros como Psicólogos, Psiquíatras y demás enfermos, El Conde de Montecristo, La Fortaleza Digital, El Perfume, Entrevista con el Vampiro y su segunda parte, Lestat, El Vampiro, La trilogía de Isabel Allende, La septilogía de los Reyes Malditos, entre otros.

Harry se detuvo en una banca al salir de la librería y depósito todas las bolsas a un lado de él. Las miró por largo tiempo y tomo la decisión de irlas a dejar la mercancía al Caldero Chorreante y volver por más pero al Callejón Diagon.

Camino entre las calles atiborradas de gente que lo veían asombrados y recelosos por al cantidad de bolsas que cargaba y por las cuales casi no podía caminar. Media hora más tarde, entraba al bar-hotel bajo la mirada del cantinero Tom. Harry le pidió amablemente que si le hacía el favor de subir sus cosas a su recámara y este hizo un movimiento con su varita, murmuro _Wingardium Leviosa_… y las cosas levitaron por si solas, Harry le dio las gracias y salió a la parte trasera del establecimiento. Golpeo los ladrillos y el Callejón Diagon se materializo frente a él.

Estaba casi igual a como lo recordaba, solo que algunos lugares que él recordaba abiertos, se encontraban ahora cerrados y en venta. Decidió dar una vuelta a ver con que se encontraba. Camino sin rumbo alguno hasta que se paró frente a _Magical Menagerie, _LaTienda de Mascotas. Un animal le llamo la atención.

Entro y se escucho el sonido de una campana. Vio entre las jaulas los diferentes tipos de animales que había. Oyó unos pasos a su lado derecho y se giró hasta quedar cara a cara con el dependiente. Le regalo una sonrisa un poco apagada.

-'¿Qué se le ofrece, joven?'- pregunto el dependiente, viendo como Harry miraba a su alrededor.

-'¿Cuánto cuesta esa serpiente?'- inquirió señalando al animal, que se encontraba enroscado sobre el tronco de madera que tenía en su jaula.No debería de medir más de treinta centímetros. El dependiente lo miró asustado y sorprendido.

-'Humm… unos… unos 7 Galleons con 4 Knuts.'- contesto el Dependiente observando de reojo la serpiente.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior con expresión pensativa. Ya, desde antes de entrar a la tienda, sabía que el dependiente comenzaría a sospechar.

-'Bien. ¿Y la cría de lobo?'- cuestiono señalando a un lobo de no mas de tres semanas de nacido.

-'10 Galleons'- dijo el señor. Harry asintió y le anunció que se llevaría a los dos.

**(V)**

Se despertó con la cara empapada de lágrimas. Se llevo las manos a la cara intentando ahogar un sollozo. Se abrazo a sí mismo en un intento desesperado de saberse acompañado, aunque sea por sí mismo. Inhalaba y exhalaba con una frecuencia irregular. Tragó saliva intentando descifrar lo que había soñado.

Se había visto en un cuarto completamente hecho de piedra, una chimenea ardiendo y tres muebles para una sola persona de piel en color negro. Se escuchó susurrando los nombres de Suu y Jessica entre sollozos y lo mucho que las extrañaba. No tenía ni idea de quienes eran o que significaban para él. Sólo sintió que eran parte fundamental en su vida.

Tal vez un pilar.

Se termino de levantar, y se dirigió a darse una buena ducha. Tal vez así se le despegaría la cabeza, después de todo; hoy iría a ver Godric's Hollow. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras se quitaba la camisa.

Harry Potter visitaría por primera vez a lo que él tuvo que haber llamado hogar desde un principio.

**(VI)**

Impactante.

Imponente.

Antigua.

Sofisticada.

Esas eran las cuatro palabras correctas y especificas para describir la construcción que se elevaba frente a él. El edificio estaba destruido en una parte pero lo demás seguía igual de intacto por fuera.

Camino hasta llegar a la reja arrastrando su baúl, con Hedwig y Spiderwickvolando sobre su cabeza, la serpiente sobre su hombro y la cría de lobo a sus pies, que por cierto resulto ser hembra. No parecía en absoluto oxidada o dañada por el paso de los años; sin embargo, la casa sí que parecía sacada de un cuento prehistórico, hablando en el buen sentido de la palabra. Las paredes externas estaban pintadas de un color café oscuro; la puerta principal estaba destruida pero daba la impresión de haber sido un arte estando de pie. El jardín estaba cuidado. Observo atónito que un Árbol del Paraíso se encontraba en su mejor estado. Había escuchado sobre ellos en un documental televisivo que vio junto a su primo Dudley; era un árbol espinoso, de porte extendido, de hasta unos 12 m de altura, con las ramas de color castaño y ramitas de un gris plateado. Las hojas lanceoladas, simples, verdes grisáceas por el haz y plateadas por el envés, eran alternas. Las flores pequeñas, aromáticas, de color crema, hermafroditas o unisexuales, brotaban solitarias o en ramilletes axilares. El fruto de color rojizo-amarillento y ovalado tenía forma de aceituna, presentaba cierto parecido con el olivo.

Después de apreciar la casa y reunir el valor necesario para entrar, traspasó la cerca. Camino sobre el sendero hecho de piedra caliza con pasos lentos, saboreando cada segundo que transcurría e intentando en vano recordar algo de su primer año de edad junto a sus padres, Sirius y Remus. Pronto llegó a la altura del hueco donde se suponía debería estar la puerta. Se detuvo en el umbral. Dudó. Dudó de poder seguir adelante. Tenía ante él las puertas así sus recuerdos más felices. Dudó de poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir adelante y luchar por lo que había perdido. Dudó de poder hacerlo solo. Sus animales, fieles, se quedaron junto a él.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, parado. No supo en que momento el horizonte comenzó a teñirse de colores. No supo el instante en que las lágrimas corrieron como cascadas por sus mejillas.

Con el dorso de la mano, se secó las mejillas y entró.

Lo primero en ver fue el vestíbulo de entrada. Estaba hecho un asco, por decirlo de alguna manera. Las paredes tenían manchas negruscas esparcidas a por lo ancho y largo del cuarto. Dos de los tres muebles que estaban ahí, estaban destrozados. Algunos cuadros se habían caído. Durante su inspección, su vista se topo con otra puerta. Caminó entre los escombros. Alargó su mano y tomo el picaporte, giró lentamente la manija. Escucho el suave _click_ y empujo con lentitud. La vista que se abría ante él era… era algo que no esperaba. La habitación solo contenía una escalera que se abría en dos brazos, uno hacia la izquierda y otro hacia la derecha y, excluyendo claro esta, a la escalera, estaba vacía. Sus suaves pasos resonaban en la fría habitación. Subió y doblo por la derecha. Al llegar al final, un pasillo se extendía ante sus ojos verdes, de las paredes colgaban cuadros de paisajes solitarios. Camino absorbiendo cada detalle por insignificante que fuera de los cuadros.

Siguió caminando hasta toparse con la primera puerta, que por casualidad estaba a su lado izquierda. La abrió con cuidad y ahogó un gemido. Una cama matrimonial se materializo frente a su vista. Fotos de sus padres sobre el librero de la esquina a su lado derecho, seguramente durante lo que duro su noviazgo y lo corto de su matrimonio. Salió inmediatamente de la habitación no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a eso. Decidió buscarse un cuarto para descansar. Siguió arrastrando su baúl hasta que encontró una habitación con las paredes pintadas de de color azul marino y con cuadros de personas desconocidas, aunque muy bellas. Dejo el baúl al pie de la cama. Dyan, la loba, se acomodo en la alfombra que estaba a un lado de la cama. Hedwig picoteo la ventana para que le dejara entrar y la serpiente le siseo al oído que la bajara. Acomodo sus cosas y a sus mascotas; así sin cambiarse de ropa, se dejo caer sobre la cama. Observo analíticamente la habitación.

Hubo varios retratos que le llamaron mucho la atención. El que capturo completamente su atención fue una mujer de cabellos dorados plateados de un largo sorprendente, su mirada serena, pasiva, sabía y llena de entendimiento de ojos azules, su piel blanca y tersa, parecía ser totalmente suave al contacto, como la seda. Vestía de blanco. Sus facciones se le hacían conocidas de algún lugar. Debajo del retrato ponía:

_La Dama Galadriel, Señora de los Bosques de Oro de Lothlórien _

**(VII)**

Hola!

Aquí el segundo Capítulo… Espero que le haya gustado.

Gracias a Kat basted, JOANJY, giosseppe, elarhy y laditomi! Muchas Gracias por sus R&R!

_Nuestro defecto es aprender más por la escuela que por la vida…_


	3. The Messenger

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece. Ni Harry Potter ni el Señor de los Anillos.

Dedicado a Julia Martín (Ailuj) y Ángela Camarillo (elarhy). Mis niñas, las quiero mucho.

NoTaS:

NO es SLASH. Adoro el Slash, pero no lo quiero hacer slash. Vale? Y lo digo por una escena que tiene lugar dentro de este capítulo.

_Parseltongue:_ Lengua de las serpientes.

_Parselmouth:_ Persona que habla Parsel.

_Deatheater:_ Mortífago.

_Dark Lord:_ Señor Oscuro

-'Conversació normal'-

-**_'Conversación en Parsel'_**-

**La Tierra Media**

**¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤**

_By Lucy Nikoláievich Derzhavin_

**¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤**

Tercer Capítulo: El Mensajero

**(I)**

**A**brió los ojos con pereza. Se movió bajo las sábanas intentando que el sol no le diera de llano en la cara. Se negaba a abrir los ojos, pero varios picoteos en la ventana lo obligaron a levantarse. Escucho que Dyan ladraba, así pues, no le quedo otra opción más que levantarse. Se estiro sobre su cama antes de sentarse en el borde de esta. Miro, antes que nada, el buró que estaba a su derecha. Tomó sus lentes y la caja de diamante, la abrió y saco el colgante. Se lo pasó por el cuello y sintió un calor inundar su cuerpo y un ligero pinchazo en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

Miró hacia la ventana y reconoció a Pig y otras lechuzas que venían cargando paquetes. Suspiró con una sonrisa extendiéndose por su adormilada cara. Levanto para dejar pasar a los animales. Las lechuzas entraron, una dejo caer un paquete y salió volando; las otras ocho lechuzas se acomodaron en el cuarto.

Harry las vio con una especie de melancolía y tristeza. Iba a extrañar a sus amigos cuando se fuera; sin embargo, se alegraba de ver a los animales ahí pues le recordaban que hoy cumplía 17 años. Hoy era legalmente mayor. ¡Hoy podía hacer magia fuera del Colegio!

Su sonrisa aumento hasta niveles insospechados. Chasqueó los dedos y con un suave _plop_ dos elfas domésticas aparecieron. La primera tenía ojos igual de grandes que Dobby pero de color verde; iba enfundada en un pequeño vestido de niña color azul marino; la segunda tenía un gorrito color paja en conjunto con una blusa y un pantalón de niña de color beige, sus ojos castaños eran pequeños y un poco alargados. Las dos hicieron una reverencia.

-'Buen Día, Amo Harry'- saludaron educadamente al joven mago.

-'Buen Día Jania y Kary'- les devolvió el saludo.-'Me preguntaba si podrían informarle a los demás elfos que de ahora en adelante, si desaparezco y no me encuentran es que me fui y que no podré contactarlos y mucho menos verlos hasta que pase un año completo.'- las dos elfas asintieron ante sus palabras.-'Kary, me haces el favor de alimentar a Hedwig, Spiderwick, Dyan y Larissa'- Kary, la elfa de ojos verdes desapareció con un _plop_ después de hacer su reverencia.- 'Jania'- llamó y la pequeña elfa levanto su mirada hasta toparse con la de su amo.-'Prepara el desayuno y trae algo para darle de comer a las lechuzas, que seguro están cansadas. En especial Pig, que viene desde Francia.'- la elfa asintió antes de desaparecer.

Harry volteo su mirada hacia las lechuzas y les sonrío condescendientemente. Tomo el paquete que traía consigo Pig y la carta que traía atada.

_Querido Harry:_

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños! ¡No sabes cuánto nos alegro el recibir tu carta! Ginny dice que le sacaste un gran peso de encima con tu carta, pues no quería perderte como amigo. Aquí todos estamos apurados con los arreglos. Por cierto, las francesas están muy bonitas Harry, de lo que te perdiste. Hermione pregunta cómo estás y dónde estas, que si te has estado cuidando bien, etc… Ya sabes como es ella. Bueno, ya se fueron por que Fleur les llama para que se midan los vestidos, bueno, le habla a Ginny pero no quiere ir sola, así que se llevo a Herms._

_Ya que no están, aquí entre nos… creo que le gusto a Hermione- _Harry soltó una carcajada, él ya lo sabía y sabía que Herms gustaba de Ron desde Segundo.-_El día de la boda le voy a pedir que sea mi novia. ¿Qué tal? ¿Eh? Mira que salí todo un Don Juan. _

_Como sea, tu regalo es un poco… ¿excéntrico? Lo compramos entre Herms y yo, aquí en Francia. Esperemos que te guste. Ah, por cierto, esta reducido para que Pig pudiera con él._

_Atte._

_Ron y Hermione._

Harry vio el diminuto paquete que yacía sobre su cama. Alzó una ceja y decidió que era mejor dejar los paquetes para el final. Tomo la carta que seguía, la cual resulto ser de Remus.

_¡Harry:_

_¿Cómo has estado? ¿Nada de disturbios por ahí? Me alegro mucho saber que ya estás en Godric's Hollow. Es una verdadera lástima que no te pudiese acompañar. Tonks, aquí presente, dice que a ver cuando te dignas a decirnos a donde vas a ir para evitar que estés catástrofes Intente disuadirla de que lo mejor era que te alejaras un poco de todos, por que con las muertes que hemos sufrido tu eres quien las ha presenciado a ambas. _

_Intentaré que no te pongan a algunos Auror's a tu alrededor pero haber que puedo hacer. Con eso de que a Scrimgeour le entro por tenerte vigilado ochos días a la semana las veinticinco horas del días –poniéndolo de forma dramática- por que alguien le metió la tonta idea de que podrías estar ayudando al Dark Lord y que pdrías ser un posible Deatheater. Duh, lo que hace la gente sin cerebro. Como sea, espero uses bien el regalo y que te guste. _

_Un beso y un abrazo de Tonks_

_Un abrazo y mucha buena suerte de parte mía,_

_Atte._

_Remus y Tonks_

_P.D: Te vamos a extrañar._

Harry tuvo que releer la carta varias veces ¿Scrimgeour pensaba que él le estaba ayudando al Drak Lord? Sí, claro. Antes besaba a Snape y bailaba un Tango con Draco Malfoy. Sonrío ante una de las últimas palabras de Remus. _Lo que hace la gente sin cerebro._ ¡Cómo lo iba a extrañar, a él y a Tonks! Vio que la lechuza que había traído la carta lo miraba como esperando una contestación. Tomó pergamino y pluma. Momentos después, la dichosa lechuza salía volando por la ventana.

Un ligero pero audible _plop_, lo sobresalto. Se dio media vuelta y vio que solamente era Jania y Kary.

-**_'Amo'-_**Escuchó Harry que alguien le llamaba. Vio a la pequeña serpiente arrastraste hasta donde estaba él. –**_'Siento una presencia extraña que esta demasiado cerca. Y no se parece a la de un humano'_**- Harry dejo de leer la carta de Hagrid y le puso atención a su serpiente, Larissa. –**_'Es una presencia...'_**- Larissa no pudo terminar por que un _plop_ más audible que el anterior, sonó.

Era un elfo doméstico de no más de medio metro. Era un bebé apenas. Su nombre era Koi.

-'¡Amito! ¡Amito!'- exclamó el elfo corriendo hasta Harry y comenzando a saltar.-'¡Hay un señor en la entrada pidiendo verlo a usted! ¡Lo pasé al vestíbulo, Amito!'- Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Quién lo vendría a buscar? A no ser que fuera…

**(II)**

Gente iba, gente venía como sí no tuvieran tiempo. Y lo más extraño, era que tenían toda la eternidad. Sus ojos azules miraron divertidos la escena frente a sí. Elfos. Le había estado repitiendo durante los últimos meses a Lord Elrond que preparara una habitación especial para el joven que llegaría. No sabían cuando llegaría el joven pero más valía estar preparados para ello. Pero el sabio elfo había pasado por alto el consejo, alegando que la habitación podría estar lista en una cuantas horas. Cabe acotar, que nuestro querido amigo Mithrandir le omitió ciertos detalles que hasta hace unos minutos le dijo, tales como que el joven era un mago, uno de los más poderosos y que si era posible, lo sobre pasaba a él, que era un joven curioso y propenso a meterse en problemas, que era demasiado temerario y el nombre de ese joven, al igual que el de sus padres, esto último fue lo que le hizo ponerse a preparar todo.

-'Buenas Tardes, Mithrandir'- saludo una voz dulce a sus espaldas. Arwen Undómiel se encontraba parada detrás de él. Sus cabellos negros caían elegantemente por su espalda, sueltos. Sus ojos grises brillaban amables y sabios. Sus facciones lisas y tersas. Su piel blanca lechosa. _Hermosa._

-'Buenas tardes, Arwen'- saludo Mithrandir metiéndose su pipa a la boca con un poco de hierba que le había comprado a un viejo hobbit que se cruzo por su camino cuando venía viajando para Rivendel. ¡Ah, la mejor hierba era la de la Comarca! Era una lástima que no tuviera tiempo para ir, pues ya se le estaba acabando la susodicha planta.-'¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?'- pregunto el anciano mago a la hija de su amigo, Lord Elrond; instantes después de sacar la pipa de su boca y haciendo un círculo con el humo.

-'¿Quisiera saber por que mandas traer a ese joven, precisamente, en esto tiempos, cuando hay tanta paz?'- cuestiono la elfa mirando al horizonte. Mithrandir pareció estar pensando la respuesta.-'Tengo entendido que dentro de unos días va a llegar'-

-'Sí, así es, pequeña elfa. Y lo traigo por que le prometí a un amigo mío que cuidaría de él cuando ya no estuviera y por ser, precisamente ahora, un tiempo de paz, es que lo traigo, es más fácil contactar a las personas que me van a ayudar a entrenarlo'- fue su simple respuesta.-'Y por que sólo yo y determinadas personas más sabemos de quien es hijo y heredero.'- Con una sonrisa enigmática se levanto y despidió educadamente de Arwen para ir a la biblioteca. La pregunta de la elfa le había recordado que era lo que debía investigar.

**(III)**

Observo curioso todo. Las casas de ese lugar eran muy diferentes de donde provenía. Parecían… anormales. Bueno, que más podía esperar, al fin y al cabo estaba en otra dimensión. Con una historia, problemas, cultura y lenguajes diferentes a los suyos. Atravesó la reja y una pequeña criatura apareció ante él. Se sorprendió tanto que desenvainó su espada. La criatura lo miró con esos grandes ojos que tenía.

-'Buenos Días'- saludó con una ligera reverencia.-'¿Qué asuntos le traen a la casa del amo Harry Potter?'-

Después del ligero shock emocional que tuvo al ver aparecer a la criatura, pudo pronunciar palabra.

-'Vengo a ver al joven Potter y me gustaría tener unas palabras con él.'- le dijo, envainando su espada. Observo como el elfo asentía y lo invitaba a pasar adentro. Pasó el umbral de la puerta y se acomodo en algo que parecía ser un asiento (un sillón) se sentó y se dio cuenta de que era muy suave, que se hundía con facilidad. Observo la habitación con cuidado, viendo que estaba de cierta manera elegante y que la mayoría de las cosas parecían nuevas. Llego a la conclusión de que tal vez ese era el vestíbulo. Se volvió a sobresaltar cuando otra de esas extrañas criaturitas apareció.

-'El amo Harry bajará en unos momentos'- le informo mientras él se preguntaba como le hacían para aparecer y desaparecer. No era como si usaran magia ¿o sí? Aceptaba que se sentía en el ambiente pero no era como si ellos la poseyeran.-'¿Gusta algo de tomar y/o de beber?'- pregunto la criatura, cortésmente.

Se llevó una mano a la barbilla y lo miró con detenimiento.-'Un vaso de agua, por favor'- contesto antes de que la puerta comenzara a abrirse con un ligero chirrido.

**(IV)**

Harry dejó la carta de Hagrid sobre el buró. Y salió de la habitación, llevando consigo a Larissa. Camino por el pasillo escuchando el siseó de la serpiente.

-'**_Amo. ¿Esta seguro de querer llevarme? ¿Qué tal si el sujeto se asusta? Recuerde que en estos tiempos el tener una serpiente es muy mal visto…_**'- Dijo Larissa, en algún lugar cerca de su oído.

-'**_Larissa, si te llevó es por algo y aparte, eres la única con la que puedo hablar sin que los demás se enteren de lo que estoy diciendo._**'-miró a su mascota con cariño.-'**_Y ambos sabemos que es lo mejor. No sabemos quién es y prefiero no correr riesgos._**'- abrió la puerta hacia el vestíbulo recién arreglado y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

Sentado sobre el sillón se encontraba una persona extremadamente bella. Sus cabellos rubios estaban atados, su cara era joven, sabia. Era alta y tenía un porte erguido de guerrero.

-'**_Un alto elfo…_**'- escucho susurrar a Larissa con incredulidad. –'**_Pensé que estaban extintos… Hace dos milenios que no se ve a uno… Mucho menos que alguien haya podido hablarle. Debería sentirse afortunado amo_**'- siseó cerca de su oreja. Harry lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir ausentemente con la cabeza.

-'**_¿Entonces no es una mala persona? ¿No notas nada maligno en él?_**'- pregunto Harry en un siseo.

-'**_No, amo. No notó nada fuera de lo normal si excluimos el hecho de que es una persona que ha vivido varios milenios. Su aura es blanca. Es un ser puro…_**'- la serpiente se desenrosco del cuello de Harry y bajo hasta su brazo, donde se volvió a enroscar.

Harry vio como el elfo se giraba ante el constante siseo entre él y Larissa. Se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa a ese extraño ser. Observo que la sonrisa del elfo era radiante y luminosa. Que sus ojos brillaban alegres y vivaces.

El elfo se levanto y camino hasta él.

-'Harry Potter'- pronunció segundos después de detenerse. Harry creyó estar escuchando música.-'Mi nombre es Glorfindel y Mithrandir me envió a por ti. Dice que te quiere tener allá lo más rápido posible. No quiere contratiempos ni que se presente algún problema no visto.'- le dijo extendiéndole una mano.

Harry la observó unos minutos antes de estrecharla. –'Sí, soy Harry Potter y es un gusto conocerlo, Señor Glorfindel.'- Despegaron sus manos-'¿Usted sabe si pronto caer fuego del cielo con azufre?'- Glorfindel sonrió en respuesta.

-'Si me das el sobre verde, llegando a Rivendel te contestare eso'- Harry metió una mano en su bolsillo cuando escucho el siseo de Larissa.

-'**_Amito… ¡Qué estoy en su brazo!_**'- Harry le siseo una disculpa en respuesta provocando que Glorfindel lo observara curioso.

Harry por fin sacó el sobre verde teniendo cuidado con Larissa y sintió la mirada de Glorfindel sobre la serpiente a su lado.

-'No se preocupe, Larissa no le infringirá daño algún, esta demasiado feliz por conocer a un alto elfo que se olvida de lo demás'- le comento el joven Potter con una pequeña sonrisa.

-'Ahh… ¿Cómo es que sabes que esta emocionada por verme?'- inquirió viendo como Harry silbaba hacia la serpiente.

-'Soy un parselmouth'-

-'¿Parselmouth?'- Glorfindel se sentía cada vez más perdido.

-'Sí, un Parselmouth es una persona que habla Parseltongue, la lengua de las serpientes'- explicó Harry. Glorfindel solo asintió.

-'Bien. ¿Ya nos vamos?'- pregunto Harry viéndolo a los ojos. Glorfindel asintió.

-'A menos que tengas que hacer algo antes de partir'- Harry solo sonrió.

**(V)**

Bajo la sombra que daba el Árbol del Paraíso, Glorfindel y Harry se encontraban parados. A los pies del joven mago se encontraban Dyan y Larissa. Sobre cada uno de sus hombros se encontraban sus lechuzas. Spiderwick y Hedwig. Negro y Blanco. De su níveo cuello colgaba la cadena de Mithril y una cadena de oro con el dije de su baúl reducido.

Se había encargado de mandar las lechuzas a sus respectivos dueños con notas de aviso para que no tuvieran problemas el día en que no les contestara.

-'Harry, ya va siendo hora de partir.'- llamo Glorfindel, le extendió una flor blanca de cristal.-'Tocala, esto nos llevará.'- Harry obedeció e inmediatamente sintió que lo aplastaban y estiraban hasta que toco el suelo. Escuchó claramente los ululeos en protesta de Hedwig y Spiderwick, los gruñidos de Dyan y las quejas de Larissa. Sonrío. Sus mascotas se parecían tanto a él. Sintió como le ayudaban a levantarse.

-'Gracias, Señor Glor…'- la frase se quedo a media cuando vio a una elfa parada frente a él. La elfa río suavemente al ver la cara de confusión que el joven mago mostraba. –'L-lo si-siento. Pensé que…'-

-'Mi nombre es Arwen Undómiel, pequeño. No hay razón para disculparse, _Mellon nin_'- la voz de la elfa lo hizo callar.-'Cualquiera puede tener esa confusión.'- Harry asintió y miro a su alrededor. Alguien puso una mano sobre su hombro llamándole la atención.

Un anciano estaba parado frente a él, fumaba en una pipa con una mano y con la otra agrava un bastón.

-'Bienvenido a Rivendel, Harry Potter'- le saludó.-'Mi nombre es Gandalf El Gris, pero me puedes llamar Mithrandir'-

**(VI)**

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado por que en lo personal no termina de convencerme, en especial la entrada de Glorfindel. Pero bueno, que le voy a hacer.

Gracias a Agos Malfoy, Iserith (Conforme avance la historia todas tus dudas serán respondidas) sara fénix black, kat basted, JOANJY, Ailuj, laditomi y elarhy por sus R&R.

_Sabemos lo que somos, más no lo que podemos ser. _


	4. About Fighting & Changes Meeting Julie

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y asociados. El Señor de los Anillos a J. R. R. Tolkien.

Dedicado a Julia Martín y Ángela Camarillo.

La historia se sitúa casi Dos mil años antes del nacimiento de Aragon. Aún así, la Guerra del Anillo estará presente en la historia.

NoTaS:

_**Parseltongue**_

**La Tierra Media**

**¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤**

_By Lucy Nikoláievich Derzhavin_

**¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤**

Cuarto Capítulo: De Peleas y Cambios. Conociendo a Julie.

**(I)**

**S**alto. Esquivó. Repelió el ataque de su contrincante y dio un golpe bajo. Saltó y corto la cabeza de su oponente. Giró sobre sí mismo para detener el letal golpe que el orco le quería asestar, movió su espada y lo cortó en dos. Observo que más a su derecha, dos elfos más tenían problemas. Se acerco y mató a uno de los tantos ponentes. Unos ojos castaños le miraron con agradecimiento durante un instante antes de volverse a enfrentar a los orcos.

Dio un salto hacia atrás y paró un golpe, el choque de las espadas retumbo en sus oídos. El orco río agriamente y pegó, lo que el creyó, la última estocada que acabaría con su enemigo.

Sus ojos verdes vieron venir el ataque, con su mano izquierda hizo un movimiento rápido para tomar su varita.

-'¡Reducto!'- exclamó, el orco salió disparado junto con la espada hasta impactar contra un árbol, donde otro elfo se encargo de matarlo. Con el dorso de la mano, cubierta por el guantelete, se limpió la sudorosa frente. Observo que los demás estaban terminando con los orcos restantes. Un suspiro de cansancio se escapó de sus labios. Cerró los ojos y se estiró. Los abrió de golpe y esquivó el golpe bajo del orco y le enterró la espada.

-'Bien, Harry, bien'- dijo una voz por detrás de él. Se volteó y vio a Glrofindel sin una gota de sangre y tan impecable como siempre. –'Diste una buena pelea, pero aún te falta mucho para aprender.'- Harry asintió con una sonrisa. –'Excelente. Voy a comenzar a reunir al grupo para volver a Rivendel'- Glrofindel le miro con una sonrisa.-'Ve a por Moonlight, estoy seguro que te esta esperando a que termines'-

El joven mago lo vio alejarse y después se dio media vuelta para acercarse a su caballo. Era un macho de color negro con la crin y la cola de un color rojizo, sus ojos eran azul aqua y lo miraban alegres. Relincho al contacto de su mano y Harry río alegremente.

-'Sí, yo también estoy contento de estar con vida y de una pieza'- comentó Harry, saltando para montar al caballo. –'Vamos con los demás'- Moonlight troto hasta ir con el grupo de rastreo que comenzaban a subir a sus respectivos caballos.

Harry sonrío al ver que detrás de sí, dos elfos se iban a quedar para acomodar los cuerpos en pilas y quemarlos, los demás debían regresar a Rivendel a dar el informe del ataque.

Un descarado bostezó se escapó de sus labios y se talló un ojo.

.'¿Cansado?'- Glrofindel estaba a su lado sobre _Asfaloth_. Comenzaban a entrar al sendero. La luz del crepúsculo comenzaba a filtrarse por las rendijas que dejaban las ramas e iluminaba la tez bronceada del adolescente.

Cinco años habían pasado desde que llegó a la Tierra Media. Y, según Gandalf, solo cinco días en la Tierra desde el día de su partida. Eso significaba que los fénix no tardarían en nacer, pues iban de acuerdo al tiempo de la Tierra. El huevo azul daba la impresión de que se rompería de un momento a otro y era por esta razón principal que quería llegar a Rivendel. Aunque sabía, por la carta que nacerían hasta después de que pasaran quince días contando desde su cumpleaños. Una sonrisa cansada se extendió por su rostro.

Paseo su mirada por el sendero. Era relajante el ver como varias ardillas brincaban de rama en rama, como varios conejos se metían a sus madrigueras. Un huluelo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Spiderwick volaba sobre su cabeza y descendía directamente hasta él. Vio sorprendido que le traía un paquete. ¿Quién sería capaz de enviarle algo, dentro de la Tierra Media? Y recordó que Gandalf se había llevado a Spiderwick para comunicarse, pues había ido a hablar con Falastur, quien acababa de iniciar el Linaje de los Reyes de los Barcos de Gondor.

Spiderwick dejo el paquete en su regazo y él lo tomó antes de que cayera al suelo. La lechuza se sitúo sobre su hombro y le pellizcó alegre la oreja de forma cariñosa.

Decidió que abriría el paquete cuando llegara a Rivendel cuando un dolor agudo lo asalto en los ojos, se quitó las gafas inmediatamente –las cuales cayeron irremediablemente al suelo- y se cubrió con las manos. Spiderwick salió volando del susto mientras Harry gritaba. Escuchó que alguien lo llamaba pero no alcanzaba a distinguir quien era, él solo quería que el dolor se fuera, era insoportable, incluso prefería la Cruciatus Curse a esto. Se removía incomodo sobre Moonlight, sintiendo que alguien lo estaba agarrando de los brazos.

Glrofindel se asustó de ver a su pupilo gritar. Todos los elfos habían sacado sus espadas listos para atacar pero a una señal de Glrofindel guardaron las espadas.

-'¡Harry¡Harry!'- le llamo desesperado. Lo tomó por los brazos para que no se fuera a caer del caballo.-'¡Por _Ilúvatar_, abre los ojos!'- Glrofindel miró horrorizado como de las manos de Harry comenzaban a caer gotas de sangre. –'¡Nariel!'- llamó a uno de sus soldados. El elfo se acercó rápidamente.-'Tomalo de los brazos'- ordenó y Nariel obedeció rápidamente.

Con mucha delicadeza, Glrofindel trato de quitarle las manos que tapaban sus ojos con insistencia. Después de varios momentos, lo logró. De los ojos escurría sangre como si estuviera llorando a chorros. Pero no había ni rastro de que algo le golpeara o se le enterrara para que le comiencen a sangrar.

Harry dejo de llorar en el mismo instante en que el aire toco sus ojos. Los abrió lentamente, con cuidado. Su vista estaba ligeramente borrosa y de color rojo oscuro. Parpadeo lentamente… hasta que por fin pudo ver bien, y en el verdadero sentido de la palabra. Veía todo excelentemente bien. E inclusive mejor que con los lentes.

Pudo notar como el brillo de los últimos rayos de sol reflejarse en ciertas partes de bosque.

-'¿Harry?'- escuchó que alguien le preguntaba cerca de su oído. Volteó y se topo con la mirada preocupada de Glrofindel. –'¿Estas bien?'- El joven mago asintió lentamente. –'¿Estas seguro de que puedes montar?'- Esta vez, Harry se tardo en contestar pero al final dijo que podía el solo.

**(II)**

Abrió la puerta de su aposento y Dyan se abalanzo sobre él. Después de varios lengüetazos, consiguió sacársela de encima. Mientras se acercaba a su baúl se fue desvistiendo para tomar una ducha que lo relajara. Dejo el paquete de Gandalf sobre la cama, se pasó una mano por los ojos, dejándose caer a un lado del paquete ¿Qué demonios le había pasado allá¿Por qué le habían dolido los ojos de esa manera? Pero lo más importante ¿Por qué veía bien¿Qué fue lo que le pasó para que no necesitara las gafas?

Sacudió la cabeza, lo que necesitaba era un buen baño en la tina para despejarse, se levanto, camino hasta el baño y estando a punto de cerrar la puerta del baño, se escuchó un _crack_.

Curioso, se acerco a la cama y se escuchó otro _crack_. Arrugó el ceño y centro su atención en el armario. Justo donde tenía los huevos guardados. Camino y se detuvo a cierta distancia hasta que volvió a escuchar un _crack_. Abrió lentamente la puerta del armario cuando sintió que algo rozaba su pierna. Se sobresalto y vio hacia abajo. Dylan estaba husmeando con la nariz ya metida en la bolsa, en la cual guardaba los huevos. Con cierta lentitud, Harry quitó a la loba y metió la mano y sacó un polluelo de color blanco. Estaba feo y pegajosito.

El polluelo no había abierto los ojos y piaba de forma muy aguda. Lo que provoco que Dyan comenzara a ladrar.

-'**_¿Por qué Dyan esta ladrando, amo?_**'- un siseo de debajo de la cama llegó a los oídos de Harry entre todo el alboroto.

-'**_Un fénix ya nació, Larissa. Y Dyan comenzó a ladrar por que el fénix comenzó a piar_**'- le explicó Harry a la serpiente mientras esta se deslizaba y subía por su pierna desnuda.

Harry solo traía puesto un bóxer de color verde botella cuando tocaron la puerta.

-'Silencio, Dyan'- la loba dejo de ladrar pero miraba recelosa el polluelo en la mano de Harry. –'**_Larissa, necesito que te bajes, no puedo caminar_**'- los toques en la puerta habían cesado pero sabía por experiencia que la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta no se había ido.

Cuando Larissa terminó de bajarse, se deslizó hasta debajo de la cama; Harrytomó una bata que estaba sobre el perchero, al lado de la puerta. La deslizó sobre sus hombros y, aún con el polluelo en la mano, abrió al puerta y se topó cara a cara con Lord Elrond.

-'Buenas tardes, Joven Léithen. ¿Puedo pasar?'- pregunto cortésmente y Harry se hizo a un lado. El fénix había dejado de pía en cuanto escuchó la voz de Elrond.

-'Glorfindel me comentó sobre lo que ocurrió cuando venían de regreso'- le miró seriamente.-'¿No te han dado más de esos dolores?'- un matiz de preocupación se filtro en su voz.

Harry frunció el ceño. –'No'- pareció meditar algo.-'¿Acaso usted sabe por que…?'- dejo la frase a media mirando a su interlocutor, esperanzadamente.

-'Tengo una idea y creo estar en lo correcto, pero es necesario que Mithrandir la confirme.'- fue todo lo que pudo Harry obtener de respuesta. El mago asintió en silencio y se sentó, teniendo cuidad con el polluelo. El fénix volvió a piar con constancia y fue en ese momento que Harry se acordó que Dumbledore había integrado un libro para fénix's en el regalo. El problema era que no sabía donde estaba, pues no lo había visto cuando recibió los huevos.

Lord Elrond se había dado cuenta del bebé fénix que Harry traía en la mano y lo miró con curiosidad.

-'Disculpa¿Qué es ese animalito tan feo que tienes en la mano?'- pregunto, mirando como Harry decía "_Accio Manual de fénix's_" y como un libro salía de Dios-sabrá-donde y caía en la cama. Estaba sorpendido, ni aún después de cinco años se acostumbraba a verlo hacer magia.

-'Es una cría de fénix, y esta feo por que acaba de nacer'- explicó mientras leía el índice y buscaba la página señalada para los bebés que acababan de nacer. –'Aquí dice que debo de ponerlo en alguna sábana o colcha hecha nido para que entre en calor, para seguidamente alimentarlo con leche de vaca a 20 grados'- Lord Elrond lo miraba con las cejas encaradas.

-'Bien. Será mejor que te deje con tu… mascota'- Harry levantó la vista del libro y lo miro.-'Si algo te vuelve a doler, por mínimo que sea, me informaras ¿entendido?'- ordenó en un tono neutro. Momentos después salía por la puerta con la firma promesa de Harry de avisarle si algo más volvía a dolerle.

**(III)**

Se pasó una mano por la cara en señal de frustración y se recostó en sus codos para observar las estrellas. Había tenido un día exhaustivo. Hoy habían llegado Elladan y Elrohir y estuvo practicando con ellos tanto esgrima, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y arquería. Claro, los gemelos lo habían aplastado total y completamente. Sonrío al recordar como se había puerto Lady Arwen cuando lo vio cansado y fatigado y las caras de los dos elfos cuando su _pequeña_ hermana, les había gritado que eran unos desvergonzados al tratar así a un niño –claro que a Harry no le gusto que le llamaran niño- y que debían de tener más cuidado, pues era obvio que Arwen se preocupaba por él como si fuera parte de la familia.

-'¿Qué haces levantado a esta horas?'- pregunto una voz melodiosa a sus espaldas. Lady Arwen se acercaba a paso lento, estaba enfundada en un vestido blanco, que hacía resaltar su palidez y sus cabellos negros. –'Se supone que debes estar descansado después del entrenamiento que tuviste con mis hermanos'-

Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa.-'Lo sé, pero debo estar al tanto de la cría de fénix'- con la cabeza señalo al bultito que estaba a su lado. –'Es un fénix de aire y debe estar en contacto con su elemento… así que aquí me tienes'- vio como Arwen tomaba asiento junto él.

-'¿Y como le vas a poner? No le puedes andar diciendo por ahí "cría de fénix" o "bebé fénix"'- pregunto Arwen con una sonrisa y mirándole con ternura.

-'Tienes razón y creo que el único nombre que le queda es Julie'- respondió Harry mirando como el polluelo se removía entre sueños y se volvía a acurrucar.

-'¿Julie? Es un nombre raro… No lo había escuchado, pero es bonito'- se inclinó para ver al fénix.-'Aunque la cría es un poco fea'- comentó con un mohín provocando que Harry soltara una carcajada.

-'Lo sé, Arwen, lo sé. Pero todos los fénix's son así cuando nacen, cuando pasa el tiempo son los animales más bellos que te puedas imaginar'- explicó ante la mirada de Arwen.

La elfa río suavemente.

-'Aunque esto me recuerda… ¿Cómo es que no he cambiado mi físico? Digo, he estado aquí por cinco años… Y eso no incluye el dolor de ojos que me dio hace tres días'- miró a su acompañante esperando una respuesta. Arwen pareció sorprendida. –'Asimismo sé que a los elfos no los tocan los años mortales más que debes en cuando y cuando recién han nacido'- miró disimuladamente a la elfa.-'Aunque tu con tus 589 años sigues pareciendo una cría'- Arwen lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-'Será por que soy una niña entre los de mi especia, Léithen.'- dijo Arwen mirando a las estrellas con una risita.

Harry la miro escépticamente pero no comento nada al respecto.-'No has contestado mi pregunta, Arwen'- le recordó.

La elfa pensó unos momentos antes de contestar.-'Eres un _istar_, los _istar_ no cambian de físico. Por lo que sé, ahora debes tener 22 años mentales. Pero sigues teniendo una apariencia de un joven de diecisiete años'- Observo el cabello largo de Harry y su piel bronceada.-'Aunque eso no impide que no te crezca el cabello y que no te quemes, Léithen, aunque eso acentúe tus rasgos femeninos escondidos'- bromeo la elfa

Léithen la fulmino con la mirada. Ese comentario le recordaba la conversación de dos elfas que había escuchado cuando caminaba, efectivamente, con Arwen…

**/../ Flash Back /../**

_Dos personas iban caminando, hablando tranquilamente sobre las trivialidades de la vida, cuando el joven de cabellos largos hasta media espalda de color negro y sus ojos verdes enmarcados por unas gafas hizo un comentario que provoco que su acompañante rompiera en risas alegres. _

_-'¡Léithen¡Qué cosas se te ocurren!'- exclamó la elfa, arrancándole una sonrisa a su amigo. _

_-'¿Qué?'- pregunto inocentemente el joven. –'ES la verdad'- Arwen río con más ganas.-'Sino nada más basta con mirarle los pelos, ya te digo yo, Elwain tiene pulgas en la cabeza'- Siguieron caminando hasta que escucharon unas fuertes risas de un grupo de elfas. Y sin querer, escucharon parte de la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo._

_-'… Os lo juro, el joven Léithen esta para comerse…' dijo una elfa de cabellos castaños.-'Si no fuera por que es solo un bebé…'-_

_-'¡Y más con ese pelo que acentúa sus facciones y lo hace parecer frágil y un poco femenino!'- exclamo otra de las elfas._

_Arwen se tapo la boca para ahogar la carcajada que pugnaba por salir mientras Harry sentía que su cara era un volcán. Sus mejillas estaban hirviendo de la vergüenza y el coraje. ¿Facciones femeninas¡Al Diablo con esas elfas! _

_Salió corriendo con Arwen detrás, podía escuchar claramente las risas que trataba de ahogar y el tono divertido con el que le llamaba._

_A Harry no se le paso la vergüenza y el coraje en todo el día._

**/../ Flash Back /../**

-'A mi no me hizo gracia'- contesto secamente Harry. El polluelo comenzó a piar y Haryr lo miró.-'Creo que tiene hambre, será mejor que lo alimente, Te veo mañana, Arwen'- se despidió levantando con él al ave.

-'Buenas Noches, Léithen'- le dijo Antes de retirarse ella también.

**(IV)**

¡Perdón¡Perdón¡Juro por Legolas que no tenía pensado tardarme tanto! Peo es ke se me atravesó un momento en blanco y después mis padres decidieron ir a un pueblo olvidad de la mano de Dios donde no tienen ni cpu ni Internet! T.T

Ahora, los R&R:

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu: **XDNop, Harry no se pensaba montar un zoológico, esa era yo xDD Y sí, le diste en el calvo, esa es la razón por al que se revoluciono todo. Yo tmb espero que siga siendo un buen x-over! Gracias por el R&R!

**Arya Du Sûndavar:** Sip, espero seguir el ritmo que llevó. Gracias por los ánimos y el R&R!

**Melissa85:** Que bien que te gusto el capi1 Aquí esta el capi recién salido! xD Gracias por el R&R n.n

**Iserith:** Sorry por la tardanza! U.U Y que es un Horcrux… Así, resumido en unas cuantas palabras: "es un objeto que alberga en su interior parte del alma de la persona que lo deposite ahí, puede ser cualquier cosa, e inclusive animales. Voldemort hizo siete Horcruxes, y para destruirlo, Harry tiene que destruir primero a los Horcrux's" Y tu duda sobre quienes eran los padres de Harry en la Tierra Media… Será mejor que leas el siguiente capi… Ahí lo dice todo :D :P- Gracias por el R&R!

**Elarhy:** Hi! Sorry por no conectarme… el MSN sigue sin dejarme entrar… aunke voy a bajar el MSN antiguo, el 7.5, el Live Messenger me ha traído muchos problemas… Y por cierto, acabo de leer tu mail… el que me enviaste en donde me decías que te ibas a Houston por unas sillas… Yo tmp he visto la de Piratas del Caribe… XD

**Aranel-Riddle:** Gracias por el halago y el R&R!

**Ailuj:** Si, la cara de Elrond fue como para retrato cuando se entero de la identidad de Harry. Y tranquila, habrá un poco de todo… Je, espera al siguiente capi y verás! Espero platicar contigo pronto! (Lucy tiene los ojitos brillantes de la emoción) Te cuidas muxo y un achuchón muy grande y un bexo y un abraxo enormes!


	5. About Lies in Truths

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y asociados. El Señor de los Anillos a J. R. R. Tolkien.

Dedicado a Julia Martín y Ángela Camarillo con todo mi corazón.

NoTaS: Quiero recordarles que un día en el Planeta Tierra equivale a un año dentro de la Tierra Media.

Y también sé que este capítulo llevo cosas mucho más adelantadas y parece que la historia va muy rápido pero necesito que esto salga a flote para poder comenzar a entrenar **verdaderamente** a Harry. Espero lo entiendan.

_Yule Ball:_ Baile de Navidad.

**La Tierra Media**

**¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤**

_By Lucy Nikoláievich Derzhavin_

**¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤**

Quinto Capítulo: De las verdades en las mentiras

**(I)**

**L**a sala en donde se encontraba era en realidad un estudio. El estudio de Lord Elrond. Se pregunto, nuevamente, para que lo citarían ahí. Observo cuidadosamente la habitación. Tenía un gran ventanal que daba a uno de los tantos jardines; las columnas eran blancas y algunas enredaderas estaban alrededor de la mayoría de ellas. El cuarto era simplemente… hermoso. Al igual que toda Imladris, pues lo primero que habían hecho era darle un paseo por toda la ciudad para que comenzara a relacionarse con su alrededor, el día en que llegó.

Aunque había algo raro, últimamente todos lo miraban como si fuera un tesoro o simplemente lo observaban con una sorpresa y un cariño infinitos. Y tal vez era esa la razón por la que estaba sentado ahí. Tal vez ahora le dirían por que la gente lo miraba de esa forma tan… extraña.

Ya habían sido seis años desde que había llegado. Mithrandir le dijo que iba a tener esa semana para acostumbrarse a las miradas antes de que llegaran unas personas que le ayudarían a establecerle las bases del conocimiento élfico al igual que su historia. En ese tiempo, Lady Arwen le estaba ayudando a aprender Sinadrin y Quenya; y Lord Elrond había insistido en que supiera algo de la Última Batalla contra Sauron. Lo único bueno de todo es que le habían dicho que Elladan y Elrohir iban a llegar hoy, aunque no sabía por que volvían tan pronto. Los dos hermanos gemelos mayores de Arwen se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos suyos. Y si era sincero, le recordaban mucho a Fred y George.

Suspiro pasándose una mano por la cabeza al recordar los papeles que encontró en la Biblioteca cuando estaba husmeando. Era un papel con un texto escrito, como en verso, en élfico, y de alguna retorcida manera, tuvo la sensación de que ese papelito iba a cambiar cierta parte de su vida. Y Sabía que había algo mal con él.

Una elfa se lo había dicho. _No eres lo que pareces_. Y por si fuera poco, sus orejas comenzaban a cambiar, se estaban volviendo alargadas y puntiagudas como las de los elfos, y sus ojos, ahora tenían destellos plateados y negros, sin contar el incidente del año pasado, gracias al cual ahora veía mejor que con los lentes. E incluso su torso se fue haciendo más duro y eso que ni siquiera con las pequeñas batallas que había tenido le habían sacado un torso de cuadros, había crecido unos cuantos centímetros en la semana y tenía ligeros dolores en sus huesos y en las articulaciones. Había algo, algo que no encajaba y cuando lo pregunto a Lord Elrond y Mithrandir que era, estos solo le respondieron que se lo dirían cuando esas personas tan importantes llegarán. Meneó la cabeza y se hundió en el asiento. Sonrío. Al menos en este lugar tenía la libertad de poder tratar de no ser Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el Elegido.

Bufó al recordar que Mithrandir le había dicho que lo mandaría a una Academia a estudiar. Ni en este mundo se libraba de la escuela. Pese a todo no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo de melancolía, cuando se lo dijeron, al pensar en Hermione, Ron y Ginny. Extrañaría jugar Quidditch. Rió cuando las caras que Elladan y Elrohir aparecieron dentro de su cabeza, sus expresiones cuando les explico de que iba el Quidditch y en qué se jugaba. Y cómo habían gritado el verlo volar por los cielos. Inclusive Lord Elrond lo había regañado por andar volando en una escoba y le dio un sermón de media hora sobre sus peligros.

Sabía que no debía estar disfrutando mientras en su Mundo había una guerra letal pero necesitaba descargar emociones, sentirse libre de la carga por un momento. Con cariño recordó al Director y el regalo. Sonrío pues el huevo azul que antes de partir de Privet Drive había visto más claro, se habióse quebrado. Era el fénix de aire el que nació. Le puso Julie. El fénix era totalmente blanco, sus alas parecían ser oro blanco y sus ojos dos rubís. Desde el mismo momento en que lo vio se encariño con él, aunque pareció que a Hedwig no le hizo ni pizca de gracia. Parece ser que tenía suficiente con Spiderwick, Larisse y Dyan para competir para que se le sumaran más animales. Ni que decir que algunos elfos quedaron prendados de Julie, Dyan, Spiderwick y Hedwig; a Larisse no la veían con muy buenos ojos. No supo el por que y no quería saberlo.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo despertar bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Lord Elrond entro, seguido de una elfa de cabellos dorados y ojos grises, quien al verlo, dio un grito y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; poco después, Harry Potter se vio envuelto entre los brazos de aquella extraña. Pudo visualizar a Arwen y Mithrandir, y como estos dos sonreían alegres. Vio que junto a ellos estaban un par de gemelos idénticos; los dos tenían el cabello largo café oscuro y unos bellos ojos grises. Elladan y Elrohir.

Cuando al fin la elfa lo soltó, le tomo la cara entre sus manos y exclamó.

-'Los ojos, son idénticos a los de ella'- Harry la miró confuso. ¿Sus ojos¿Qué tenían que ver sus ojos en todo esto?

-'Celebrían. Deja al muchacho, lo vas a confundir más de lo que esta.'- pidió amablemente Mithrandir. Celebrían acepto y se separó para tomar asiento cerca de Harry.

-'Joven Harry'- saludó Lord Elrond con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. Los demás presentes tomaron asiento. –'Antes que nada quisiera presentarle a mi esposa Celebrían'- La elfa inclino su cabeza en forma de saludo, en sus labios una radiante sonrisa; Harry, aún medio descolocado por todo, la inclino más por reflejo que por otra cosa.-

-'Harry. Lo que en este instante vamos a tratar es muy delicado así que te recomiendo mantengas una mente abierta.'- Harry cabeceó ante las palabras de Mithrandir. –'Y mucha paciencia por que esto va para largo…'-

-'Hace tres días nos preguntaste por que tus cambios físicos. Bien. La historia que te voy a platicar va para largo; terminando, dos personas esperan afuera, las conocerás y después decidirás si te quieres quedar aquí o no. Albus me dijo que te entrenara pero también me dijo que si no te querías quedar aquí a entrenarte y deseabas regresar, que te cumpliera tu deseo.'-Harry asintió ante las palabras de Gandalf.

-'Estas enterado de que estamos en el año 831 de la Tercera Edad ¿o me equivoco?'- Harry negó, cada vez más curioso.-'Bien. En el año 1701 de la Segunda Edad, Sauron fue expulsado de Eriador y los Númenóreanos gozaron de paz por casi un siglo. Durante ese tiempo se hizo una profecía…

Y cuando el retoño de elfa y hombre

Grande y Poderoso

Al fin se alcé contra el mal amenazante.

Acabará con sus enemigos,

Uno mago, otro demonio

Y por sus obres verdes será reconocido,

Obres que alguna vez su madre tuvo…

Y por sus antepasados, reyes de un reino…

Será heredero a la corona.

El legitimo líder del Mundo.

-'Déjame terminar'- pidió Mithrandir al ver que Harry abría la boca; Harry asintió de mala gana, tenía la impresión de para donde se encaminaba la cosa y la ligera intuición de fuera a donde fuera no le iba a gustar.-'Por la profecía se puede deducir que la elfa debería de tener ojos verdes, pero… hacía milenios que una elfa, hija de reyes o gente importante no los tenía. Fue entonces que en 1798 nació una elfa. Una elfa cuyo nombre era Lätrissê y era hija de dos Grandes Señores Elfos, sus cabellos eran rojos y sus ojos verdes, algo completamente anormal dentro de la comunidad élfica, la razón fue que los Valar decidieron que ella era la encargada de llevar dentro de su vientre el fruto de la esperanza. Estuvo con sus padres desde que nació hasta los dos años que fue cuando yo la mandé lejos de aquí, pues Sauron comenzaba a regenerarse, a extenderse hacia el este y había caído la sombra sobre los de Númenor. No había esperanza alguna para la niña si se quedaba.'-

-'Durante largos años, los progenitores de la niña estuvieron tristes, pues era ella la más pequeña de sus retoños y la que cargaba con el destino de este mundo. Hasta que Isiludr derrotó a Sauron en la última Batalla. Los padres tuvieron la esperanza de que con Sauron completamente debilitado y la posibilidad de que el Anillo Único no vuelva a su poder, su hija pudiera volver con ellos, más no contaron con que al lugar que yo la envíe era otra dimensión con un tiempo diferente. Y así es cuando tu mundo entra a escena, joven Harry'- Mithrandir.

Harry hizo una mueca y no pudo evitar comentar lo que traía en mente.

-'Y supondré que esa elfa era mi madre¿verdad?'- su tono ácido sorprendió a los elfos, más Mithrandir solo se dedico a verlo con una profunda tristeza en la mirada; él sabía todo lo que había tenido que vivir para llegar hasta donde estaba. Nadie dijo nada, pues sabían que él tenía razón.-'Su silencio es la mejor respuesta…'- apretó los labios del coraje. –'¿Saben qué? Mejor continuamos esta conversación después'- hizo ademán de levantarse pero Arwen, quien estaba a su lado lo detuvo. –'Lady Arwen, no pretendo ser grosero pero estoy harto de que me oculten cosas, por ese simple hecho la gente a muerto por mis errores, errores que pudieron haber sido evitados de yo saber la verdad'-

-'Harry…'- le llamó.-'Dale la oportunidad a Mithrandir de terminar. No pierdes nada escuchándolo. Recuerda que es tu decisión si quieres seguir en este mundo o regresar…'- la mirada que tenía Arwen termino por convencer a Harry.

Después de que el mago se hubiera sentado. Mithrandir continúo su relato.

-'Cuando tomé a Lätrissê, al principio no supe donde debería dejarla hasta que me acorde que hace unas lunas, un joven mago había caído por un conjuro mal hecho durante la Primera Edad, respondía al nombre de Albus Dumbledore y contaba con 17 años cuando llegó. Lo tome bajo mi custodia y le enseñe todo lo que en ese entonces sabía. Cuando llegó la hora de partir, me dijo que si llegaba a necesitar algo que solo lo convocara con un simple ritual de magia y así fue. Lo convoque y el consiguió abrir un portal para que pasásemos la niña y yo.

-'Le explique las circunstancias en las que estábamos viviendo y me dijo que no me preocupara, que pondría a la niña en el mundo muggle con una familia que se apellidaba Evans, en la cual cuya madre había dejado de ser fértil después de dar a luz a su primera hija, quien creo se llama Petunia. Pero para proteger mejor a la niña hicimos un ritual de sangre con Petunia para que mientras una considerara a la otra hermana, habría un lazo de sangre más fuerte de lo normal. Así, después de dejar esto aclarado, regresé a la Tierra Media. Pasaron los años, e incluso milenios, y te repito Isildur derroto a Sauron y los padres pidieron que se trajera a la niña de nuevo. Fui a tu mundo y me encontré con Lätrissê, creo, había cumplido diecisiete años y se negó a regresar aún después de explicarle quien era ella y de donde venía, ella dijo que se quedaba por que el amor de su vida estaba aquí, no allá y esperaba que sus padres entendieran eso. Por curiosidad, le pregunte el nombre del joven y supe que se llamaba James Potter. Aún así le hice visitas regulares y le lleve retratos de su familia'-

-'En mi última visita, hubo algo que Albus me dijo y me destrozo el corazón. Lätrissê había sido asesinada por un mago que iba detrás de su hijo gracias a la existencia de otra profecía que había sido hecha y lo marcaba como un joven mago poderoso.'- Hizo una pausa y respiró profundo. Todos los habitantes de esa habitación estaban sumidos en un silencio mortal.-'En esa visita, me dijo que el hijo de Lätrissê se llamaba Harry James Potter y que contaba con catorce años. Y que en ese instante estaba preparándose para el Yule Ball'- Harry lo miró sorprendido. ¿Estuvo en Hogwarts?

-'No me quede mucho tiempo por el diferente transcurso de tiempo para ambos mundos, solo le hice prometerme que cuando cumplieras los diecisiete te diría tu verdadera procedencia pero algo ocurrió en tu penúltimo año que Albus se vio obligado a llamarme para decirme que no creía terminar el curso con vida, mucho menos el poder decirte de tu procedencia así pues quedamos en que te escribiría una carta, en esa carta te diría que un amigo suyo te iba a recoger para entrenar. En teoría debería de haber ido, pero tuve que hacer una pequeña investigación y me vi forzado a mandar a Glorfindel.'- Harry solo asintió, demasiado aturdido por la información que en ese instante no tenía cupo el enojo.

-'Por todo lo que me esta diciendo, supondré que los padres de mi madre aún siguen vivos…'-Harry miro a Mithrandir esperando una respuesta, pero en lugar de contestar el viejo mago, contesto la esposa de Lord Elrond.

-'Sí, tus abuelos siguen con vida y se llaman Lord Celebron y Lady Galadriel de los Bosques de Oro de Lothlórien. Yo soy la hermana mayor de tu madre, soy tu tía.'- le informo a Harry, quien se sorprendió por la información.-'Eso quiere decir, que Elrond vendría siendo tu tío y Elladan, Elrohir y Arwen, tus primos.

Harry abrió la boca varias veces como pez fuera del agua. Y de pronto, la realidad lo golpeo con fuerza. Familia. Tenía una familia. Unos abuelos, unos tíos, primos que lo querían. Que lo apreciaban. Su boca se fue curvando en una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a negar. Se negaba a creer que después de tanto tiempo vinieran y le dijeran que tenía una familia. ¿Eran cuantos¿Dieciséis años? Los que estuvo soñando que tendría una familia pero que al final sabía jamás tendría y ahora… ahora todo esto le parecía muy bizarro y muy de golpe. Y así de pronto con otra profecía en sus hombros.

Soltó un suspiro y observo que todos los demás le miraban expectantes. –'Eso quiere decir que mis cambios físicos no han terminado'- dijo intentando saciar sus dudas.

-'Exacto. Tu vista ya se perfecciono y no usarás más tus lentes, tu oído se afinará y tu apariencia va a cambiar. Te vas a estirar y tus músculos se tornaran más firmes. Así que no te asustes'- Mithrandir le regalo una sonrisa.

-'Esto… es… tan irreal'- dijo por fin. Los elfos soltaron el aire que habían retenido. –Siempre quise tener una familia y… y ahora que la tengo no sé que pensar'- observo la cara de los demás.

-'No se trata de pensar, Harry.'- dijo Arwen-'A veces es mejor dejar de lado la razón y solo aceptar.'- Harry le mando una mirada agradecida. –'Ven, vamos'- la elfa se levantó y tomó a Harry de la mano.-'Los abuelos esperan impacientes por ti'- Harry se dejo llevar por su, ahora, prima. Salieron al pasillo seguidos de Celebrían y los gemelos. Lord Elrond y Gandalf se quedaron en la habitación para discutir ciertos puntos de la educación que llevaría Harry.

-'Pensé que nos iba a mandar por un tubo'- exclamo Gandalf cuando se hubiesen ido. –'Aunque no lo haya aceptado del todo, al menos no grito ni nos intento atacar'- concluyó, golpeando levemente el suelo con su bastón.

-'¿Atacar¿Seguro que nos hubiese atacado?'- pregunto Lord Elrond, sorprendido.

-'Por lo que sé, a Albus lo intento atacar y le destruyo gran parte de sus artefactos mágicos que tenía en su despacho cuando le comento sobre la profecía de ese mundo'- Gandalf extrajo su pipa y la prendió.

-'Entonces reacciono de una buena manera.'- Lord Elrond pareció meditar.-'Aunque todavía estoy en contra de que lo mandes a esa Academia, la líder no me agrada'-

Gandalf hizo exhalo el humo y soltó una carcajada.-'Amigo mío, a ti no te agrada por que fue la primera en vencerte en un combate de esgrima y cuerpo a cuerpo.'-

Lord Elrond solo lo miró de mala manera.

**(II)**

Harry estaba parado frente a la puerta con Arwen a un lado. Celebrían, Elladan y Elrohir, estaban detrás de ellos. La elfa toco varias veces y la puerta se abrió. Una elfa les dio la bienvenida, dando una inclinación y regalándole una sonrisa a Harry, que provoco que se sonrojara.

-'Humm…'- escucho que uno de los gemelos decía.-'Parece ser que nuestro primito ni siquiera ha terminado de completar sus cambios y ya anda cazando'- Harry enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo y bajo la miraba, así que no noto la expresión divertida de Celebrían y la molesta de Arwen.

-'Dejen de molestarlo'- ordeno una voz melodiosa de mujer. Harry levanto su rostro al escuchar la voz y darse cuenta de que no era ni la de Arwen ni la de su tía Celebrían.

Y la misma mujer que viera en el retrato de su casa se presento ante él del brazo de un elfo de mirada profunda y ojos miel, sus cabellos dorados los tenían sueltos hasta su espalda. Los dos vestían de blanco y ella le miraba con ternura infinita.

Lady Galadriel y Lord Celeborn le sonrieron.

**(III)**

Gritos.

Llantos.

Un ambiente de desesperación. De sed de poder, era lo que se podía palpar con eficacia dentro de _Riddle Manor_. Su amo y señor, un ser alto, de piel más que pálida, calvo de unos ojos rojos rubí, se encontraba en el vestíbulo, escuchando atentamente la información que su espía, Severus Snape, le proporcionaba.

Y es que después del incidente de Hogwarts, el joven Draco Malfoy había desaparecido, birlando con presteza y agilidad a sus mejores Death Eaters, entre ellos a su propio padre, a quien el Dark Lord había sacado de Azkaban. Aún así, pese a que el joven era un Malfoy, no había oportunidad de esconderse de Lord Voldemort; a no ser, claro, que alguien le estuviera ayudando.

-'No me importa, Severus. Encuéntralo y tráelo. Lo quiero vivo…'- Esbozo una sonrisa que provoco un escalofrío en la espina dorsal de Snape-'…Y cuando eso pase…'-la oración quedo incompleta pero no hacía falta que la terminara.

-'La misión le fue encomendada a él… No a ti'- Snape asintió, sumiso. –'Y pagará por no haberla hecho'-

**(IV)**

_Solo hay una regla para ser un buen conversador: Aprender a escuchar._

Lo sé. Lamento la tardanza. Pero a mi nadie me aviso que este semestre comenzaba con practicas... T.T

También lamento mucho el no contestar R&R pero ahorita no tengo nada de tiempo. El próximo capítulo lo subo dentro de un mes. Así que no desesperen. Esta ya casi acabado.

Lo que pasa es que subía un cap cuando el que segía estaba acabado, pero dada mi tardanza decidí subir este, sino se tendrían que esperar más.

Espero comprenda y muchas gracias por los R&R. Me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Atte. Lucy


	6. Lothlórien de Oro

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y asociados. El Señor de los Anillos a J. R. R. Tolkien.

Dedicado a Julia Martín y Ángela Camarillo.

NoTaS:

_Pureblood_: sangre pura

_Mudblood_: sangre sucia

_Halfblood_: Mestizo

**La Tierra Media**

**¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤**

_By Lucy Nikoláievich Derzhavin_

**¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤**

Sexto Capítulo: Lothlórien de Oro. Lady Galadriel y Lord Celeborn

**(I)**

**N**o supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí. Entre los brazos de su abuela y después entre los de su abuelo. Lloró. Lloró como jamás lo había hecho. Celebrían y sus hijos se habían retirado para darles privacidad, al igual que los elfos que ayudaban.

Al final, Lady Galadriel le tomó el rostro entre las manos y lo observo con infinito cariño.-'Tus ojos… tus ojos son idénticos a los de mi Lätrissê'- se alejo y lo miró de arriba-abajo. –'Pero tú físico… No conocí a tu padre ni a ningún familiar de él… ¿A quien te pareces?'- le pregunto, tomándolo de un hombro y guiándolo hasta unos sillones que estaban en la parte derecha del cuarto, Lord Celeborn los seguía de cerca.

Harry le sonrío.-'Muchos me han dicho que soy físicamente idéntico a mi padre… pero ahora con los cambios físicos que me han pasado en estos último años, creo me parezco un poco más a mamá'- se sentaron en los sillones.

-'Tienes algunos rasgos élficos de tu madre, pero aún sigues pareciendo más un hombre que un elfo.'- dijo Celeborn con una sonrisa.-'Supongo, aún no terminan tus cambios'- al ver que Harry asentía, prosiguió.-'Pero ahora cuéntanos… cuéntanos como ha sido tu vida… ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas de Lätrissê?'- le pregunto, mirándolo detenidamente.

Harry lo único que hizo fue desviar la vista.-'Hum… nada'- sonrío con tristeza.-'La mataron cuando yo solo tenía un año y tres meses de edad. Desde ese día viví con la "supuesta hermana" de ella, Petunia Dursley, hasta los once años, que fue cuando entre a Hogwarts y estuve bajo el cuidado de Albus Dumbledore. Ahí conocí a mis mejores amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger y a mi ex novia, Ginny Weasley, la hermana menor de Ron.'- resumió en pocas palabras su vida. Había algo que le decía que no era el momento preciso para contarles a sus abuelos sobre la negligencia y el abuso que sufrió de niño y de sus encuentros del Tercer tipo con la muerte, aparte, no era como sí de verdad quisiera decírselo a alguien.

Galadriel le sonrió.-'Eres tal y como Gandalf te describió'- Harry la miro, desconcertado.-'Hablas pero no dices. Un excelente Don que a veces se puede convertir en Defecto'- Harry se sonrojó al verse descubierto.-'Recuerda que estas hablando con alguien que tiene alrededor de varios siglos de vida e incluso milenios, Léithen'- el joven se removió incómodo ante la mirada de su abuela.-'Y no te lo digo para que te sientas mal, simplemente para que estés informado'- Galadriel le abrazó y le besó en los cabellos. –'Se por boca de Mithrandir que has estado entrenando ¿Qué has aprendido?'- inquirió su abuela, mirándolo inquisitivamente.

El joven mago sonrío.-'Bueno… Cuando llegué, me dieron un mes para que me adaptara a esta vida. Ya después me presentaron a los mejores espadachines del lugar y comenzaron a entrenarme con la espada. Hasta el momento es la única arma que he aprendido a usar. Elladan me comento que quiere que domine a la perfección la arquería. Ya me han dado clases, pero sigo igual de patoso a cuando comencé'-Harry hizo un tierno mohín. Galadriel sonrío. Ella ya sabía eso, pero nunca esta de más que él se lo dijera.

Celeborn le miraba con cariño.-'Excelente. En Lothlórien, tenemos a los mejores arqueros. Sin embargo, quisiéramos saber si vendrías con nosotros a pasar un tiempo en Lothlórien'- Harry lo miró asombrado. No había salido de Imladris más que a los lindes para apaciguar a los grupos de orcos que llenaban de _coraje_ y de _odio_ el ambiente y cruzaban para adentrarse en la hermosa ciudad.

Lady Galadriel y Lord Celeborn lo miraban impasibles. Al final, Harry asintió.

Total… No podía pasar nada malo ¿o sí?.

**(II)**

Sonrío una vez más para sus adentros. La vista del sendero por el que iban cabalgando era pacifico y lo relajaba. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios. Se sentía tan bien… tanto que se estaba durmiendo. Bostezó y se llevó una mano a la boca. Una risita a su lado le hizo bajar la mano y mirar curioso a la persona. Una elfa de su edad –aparentemente, con lo elfos uno nunca sabe que edad tengan en verdad- le miraba juguetona. Harry contuvo un suspiro.

Durante las últimas tres semanas los cambios casi se habían completado. Solo le faltaba que su escucha se hubiera agudizado más, pero por lo demás podía pasar por elfo. Y la elfa que estaba a su lado había acompañado a sus abuelos en su travesía hasta Rivendel, tenía entendido que era hija de un consejero importante y, por la cara de desagrado que tenían los gemelos cuando estaban cerca de ella, era una niña mimada y malcriada. Intento ignorar de la forma más sutil los vanos intentos que hacía la joven de empezar una conversación con él, al parecer estaba empeñada en conquistarlo. Una mueca de desagrado estuvo tentada a salir a la luz, pero se contuvo; por sus abuelos y los demás. Arwen le había dicho que la elfa era capaz de armar un alboroto solo por que alguien no le hacía caso, así que hizo como que la escuchaba. Este pensamiento le provocó que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro al recordar las largas charlas que mantenía hasta largas horas con sus abuelos, en especial con Lady Galadriel. Las historias que le contaban eran increíbles. Le platicaron de la llegada de los Eldar a la Tierra Media. De la fundación de Lothlórien. De su madre de bebé. Le contaron tantas cosas que ahora sentía que era parte de ese Mundo. Bueno, en parte lo era, por su descendencia, pero no era lo mismo ser de ahí que haber crecido ahí.

Un golpe en la cabeza le hizo girarse tanto como pudo y vio a Elladan sonriendole pícaramente. Frunció el ceño y arrugo la nariz. Sabía que no era buen augurio que el "joven" elfo portara esa sonrisa. Por que siempre que lo hacia… era él el que se metía en problemas.

-'¿Joven Léithen¿Me esta escuchando?'- Harry reprimió un bufido y se giro nuevamente para toparse cara a cara con su _agradable_ acompañante. Asintió, esbozando una forzada sonrisa. La elfa sonrió de forma coqueta y Harry sintió náuseas…

Y eso que todavía faltaban… cuatro días para llegar a Lothlórien…

**(III)**

Ok. Esto ya sobrepasaba sus expectativas. Un gruñido se quiso escapar de su boca cuando escuchó una vez más el parloteo de la elfa.

Llevaban tres días de recorrido y ya solo faltaba uno. Al día siguiente de que Elladan le hubiese golpeado _deliberadamente_ la cabeza, se había ido a quejar con su abuela de la charlatana elfa con la esperanza de que hiciera algo. Grande fue su decepción cuando Lady Galadriel le dijo que lo sentía profundamente, pero no podía hacer nada y que el Padre de la elfa había pedido su mano en matrimonio. Claro, esta última noticia hizo que se desmayara en plena caminata y que Elrohir lo tuviera que llevar en su caballo, lo que causo que durante esa misma tarde y la mañana del día siguiente tuviera que aguantar las bromas pícaras de los gemelos, salvado ocasionalmente por una divertida Arwen.

-'… y luego me dijo que mi rostro era igual al de un orco y que mi carácter rivalizaba con el de un Nazgûl. ¡Es insoportable!'- El medio elfo suspiro por millonésima vez en dos horas. ¿Qué acaso no sabía lo que era el silencio? Se masajeo las sienes intentando encontrar alivio a su latente dolor de cabeza. –'Y claro, yo no me iba a quedar callada, le dije a mi padre, ya sabe, el consejero más importante de Lothlórien…'- Harry abrió los ojos de golpe y se le quedo mirando unos segundos antes de decirle.

-'Sí, lo sé. Me lo ha repetido en más de trescientas ocasiones durante las dos últimas horas, joven Gïlen. Ahora ¿Sería capaz de callarse por lo que resta de camino? Su constante parloteo me ha provocado la peor migraña de mis últimos siete años de vida'- la elfa lo miro sorprendida por un momento antes de bufar indignada.

-'¿Qué ha usted no le enseñaron modales¡A una dama no se le habla así¡Cuando nos casemos…!'- Harry la miro con la boca abierta. En el instante en que escucho la palabra "casemos" se desconecto del mundo. ¿Y esta que se creía para andar proclamando a los cuatro vientos que se iban a casar? Su mandíbula se desencajo ligeramente y sus ojos se entrecerraron, recelosos y desconfiados.

-'¿Perdón?'- los ojos de Harry brillaban con fiereza, su voz fue baja y fría. La elfa se detuvo abruptamente-'¿Casemos? Yo no he sido informado de ningún casamiento, y le puedo asegurar que ni loco ni borracho _yo_ me caso con _usted_. Habla y no dice nada, su mente solo esta centrada en cosas clichés y aburridas. Y se lo digo por que mi mejor amiga y ex-novia tienen más cerebro que usted. Tal vez suene rudo y grosero, pero esa es la verdad. Si nadie se lo había dicho, es por que tenían miedo de que su padre hiciera algo en contra de ellos. Pues deje le digo algo: Yo no le tengo miedo a su padre ni a usted o a lo que puedan hacerme. Soy heredero del principado de Lothlórien así que creo que sería más prudente si usted mantuviera cerrada esa pequeña y molesta boca suya, señorita.'- y con esto, el joven mago se adelanto a la joven –a quien había dejado boquiabierta y con los ojos como platos- y se puso a un lado de Arwen.

La elfa lo miró extrañada pero no dijo nada al ver la mirada asesina que traía su primo.

**(IV)**

Caminaron hasta el atardecer, donde pararon en un claro lleno de flores. Ya habían entrado al área de Lothlórien y estaban en el bosque _externo_, por decirlo de alguna manera. Harry se bajo con agilidad y elegancia de Moonlight, quien relinchó feliz al no sentir peso alguno sobre él.

Harry se alejó un rato del grupo, pues sentía que si veía a Gïlen iba a golpearla del coraje y molestia que traía. Camino un rato entre los altos árboles, los rayos del atardecer se filtraban juguetonamente entre las ramas, le calentaban el cuerpo ligeramente, apaciguando su ira. Detuvo sus pasos cuando encontró un pequeño lago de aguas cristalinas. El fondo se transparentaba, se veían pececitos de color plateado y algunos de color bronce. Se sentó en una roca de gran tamaño y abrazó a sus rodillas. Volvió su mirada al cielo. El aire corría tranquilo, desordenando traviesamente sus cabellos largos, que estaban atados en una coleta baja. Uno que otro mechón rebelde se escapaba y le cubría la cara de manera pacifica. Dándole una apariencia, frágil, inocente… _seductora._

Claro, esto él no lo sabía. Razón por la cual vivía preguntándose constantemente por que las elfas le coqueteaban, ya fuera indiscretamente o no. Cerró los ojos y sonrío relajadamente.

El agradable ambiente lo comenzaba a arrullar. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así hasta que comenzaron a aparecer varias estrellas fulgurantes y pícaras en el manto oscuro. No había luna que le alumbrar en esos momentos.

-'Hey'- escuchó que llamaban. Volvió su rostro y se encontró cara a cara con una joven elfa, sus cabellos rubios eran casi blancos y tenía un peinado algo… _estrafalario_, para ser una elfa. Sus cabellos le llegaban hasta donde iniciaban sus orejas –eso era a los lados- en la parte posterior tenía el pelo largo hasta la cintura y amarrado en una coleta baja. Y para rematar, lo tenía liso, completamente liso, comenzando desde la raíz hasta la mitad de la cintura, de ahí en adelante comenzaba a ondularse hasta convertirse en perfectos bucles. –'Wow… ¡Qué ojazos, chico!'- exclamó, claramente sorprendida por el color verde esmeralda brillante de sus ojos.

Harry se sonrojo, levemente. Aún así, le sonrío. –'Hola'- saludo, de forma tímida.

-'¡Hola!'- la elfa le sonrío de manera abierta.-'Mi nombre es Issä'- se presento extendiéndole una mano.

Harry la tomó y le devolvió la sonrisa. –'Yo soy Léithen'- La elfa pareció sorprenderse por ello y su boca se torno en una perfecta "O".

-'Anda… ¿tú eres el nieto menor de Lady Galadriel y Lord Celebron?'- dijo a bocajarro Issä, tomando asiento frente al joven medio elfo, en el pasto, pues Harry seguía en la roca.

Harry se desconcertó, tanto por la pregunta como por la forma en que lo dijo. Pues normalmente, los elfos eran discretos y reservados. La sorpresa debió de haberse reflejado en todo su esplendor en su cara por que Issä dejo escapar una risita.

-'¡Léithen!'- se escuchó que gritaban. Pronto Elladan y Elrohir aparecieron. -¡Con que aquí estabas!'- exclamaron al mismo tiempo y Harry les sonrío. –'Te hemos estado buscando por un buen rato… Arwen y mamá estaban preocupadas por ti, la única que parecía estar tranquila era la abuela.'- informaron dándole un semi-abrazo

-'Hey'- llamó Issä desde el suelo.-'¿Y qué¿A mi no me saludan?'- pregunto mientras que los gemelos la miraban sorprendidos.

-'¡Mujer!'- dijo Elladan con una sonrisa.-'Pensamos que ya habías muerto… con eso de que te la pasas metida en problemas cada tres por dos.'- Issä rió alegremente y tomó la mano que Elrohir le tendía para que se levantará.

Los gemelos la abrazaron y le besaron cada uno sus dos blancas mejillas.

Léithen observó esto con un brillo de curiosidad en sus verdes ojos. Y Elladan lo notó, pero antes de que pudiera decir esta boca es mía, apareció Gïlen, caminando deprisa. Venía pálida y temblorosa.

-'¡Un grupo de orcos está atacando!'- exclamó nada más verlos. Los gemelos compartieron mirada y salieron pitando al campamento.

En estos lindes no había casetas de vigilancia.

Léithen sintió que algo a su lado salió corriendo detrás de los gemelos. Era Issä. No se había dado cuenta de que la joven traía flechas y un arco. Y cuando quiso ir al campamento, detrás de los demás. Gïlen lo detuvo.

-'No se vaya, joven Léithen… ¡No puede dejarme desprotegida!'- el chillido que Gïlen dio fue tal que Harry tuvo que contenerse de gruñir y decirle: "Claro que puedo, solo míreme hacerlo". Pero no podía dejar de lado los modales que le habían inculcado en Imladris durante estos años. Así pues, la asió de la muñeca y se la llevo de nuevo al campamento.

**(V)**

Se agachó y rodó.

Un grito de parte de su enemigo le hizo levantar la vista y, por los pelos, parar el golpe. Con agilidad se quitó los mechones rebeldes que le tapaban la cara. Y con un movimiento austero de su mano, envió un "Desmaius" que lanzó al orco varios metros hacia atrás. Un gruñido por la parte trasera le aviso que tenía más contrincantes. Se volteó justo a tiempo para lograr ver la estocada que le tenía preparada el orco. Se agachó y lo partió justo por la cavidad abdominal. El cuerpo calló inerte, salpicando sangre por todos lados.

Un grito de jubilo a su izquierda le hicieron volver la vista y vio como Issä le partía el cráneo de un martillazo a su oponente con una sonrisa que amenazaba salirse de su cara, para después encajarle una flecha en el corazón, sacársela de nuevo y apuntarla con el arco al orco que amenazaba la seguridad de Gïlen –quien se encontraba con Arwen y Celebrian-

-'Léithen ¡A tu derecha!'- escuchó que Elladan gritaba. Se giró pero no con el tiempo necesario y el orco le corto parte del costado izquierdo con la espada como si fuera un cuchillo que corta mantequilla.

Gimió y sintió estremecerse de dolor, pero aún así logro cortarle de un tajo la cabeza al orco justo antes de caer de rodillas en el suelo, apretándose el lugar donde le hirieron con tal de detener la hemorragia. Percibió que alguien se puso a su lado. Levantó al vista y se topó con la mirada preocupada de Issä.

-'Acuéstate. Hay que poner una barrera entre tu mano y el sangrado si no queremos que se infecte'- Harry obedeció mansamente e Issä sacó de entre su ropa varias plantas, las trituro con sus manos hasta hacer una masa viscosa no conocida que a Harry se le antojó vomitar.

Y en el momento en que la puso en la herida, Léithen se tuvo que morder un labio para no gritar mientras se sentía como se le humedecían los ojos ¡Ardía! Y mucho, cabía añadir. Pudo entre ver como sacaba aguja e hilo y los ojos verdes se le agrandaron ¿No estaría pensando en coserle como si fuera a remendar algún trapito cualquiera, verdad?

-'No seas miedoso, Léithen'- le dijo como leyendo sus pensamientos.-'Te enfrentas a orcos y demás y te da miedo una simple agujita. ¿Es algo irónico, no?'- y con una sonrisa, comenzó a coser.

-'Deja de estar parloteando Issä y dedícate a atenderlo'- escuchó la voz de Elrohir y cayó en la cuenta de que los gemelos y otras tres personas estaban rodeándolo formando una barrera entre él e Issä y los orcos.

Un sonido lo desvió de su atención a la aguja. Un cuerno se escuchó a lo lejos y los orcos abandonaron la pelea súbitamente.

**(VI)**

Un gruñido escapó de su boca cuando –por décima vez- intentó levantar la caja de forma manual. Cinco minutos después, el susodicho objeto descansaba sobre la mesa. Con el dorso de su mano, se secó el sudor que perlaba su pálida frente y de pasó quitaba unos cuantos mechones rubios que le caían desordenados sobre el rostro.

Había regresado a casa. Nadie pensaría jamás que él se escondería ahí. Más si se tenía en cuenta de que en ese edificio habían asesinado a su madre por intentar protegerlo. Se dejó caer sobre la silla, suspirando.

Su madre.

Aún le dolía el recuerdo, pero ya lo había superado, si es que quería vivir. En especial por cierta jovencita que lo venía trayendo de cabeza desde mitad de su cuarto año, pero que gracias a ciertas personas y al hecho de que se requería que se comportara conforme a un _pureblood_ y, pese a que era de su status, ella convivía diariamente con mudbloods y halfbloods, lo que estaba mal visto por su padre.

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a otra persona. Una joven de cabellos morados y ojos azul oscuro, de pétrea expresión y delicadas facciones. Su cabello iba amarrado en una trenza que le llegaba hasta por debajo de la cadera.

-'Draco, no es hora de que descanses, hay que seguir buscando esa información, ya después te relajarás'- ordenó, su voz inexpresiva.

Draco Malfoy solo asintió, se levantó de su silla y abrió la caja mientras la joven se perdía entre los estantes con la intención de seguir –por su cuenta- la búsqueda.

**(VII)**

_Todo lo que se busca se encuentra; solo hay que saber buscar. _

_Y cuando las cosas parecen ser lo peor; no te preocupes, aún pueden avanzar a un nivel mayor, o sea, empeorar._


	7. Issä & Gïlen Marriage?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y asociados. El Señor de los Anillos a J. R. R. Tolkien.

Dedicado a Julia Martín y Ángela Camarillo.

NoTaS:

**_-Parseltongue: La lengua de las serpientes_**

**La Tierra Media**

**¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤**

_By Lucy Nikoláievich Derzhavin_

**¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤**

Séptimo Capítulo: Issä & Gïlen. ¿Matrimonio?

**(I)**

Un travieso rayito de luz se filtró por la ventana, dándole de llano en la cara. Arrugó la nariz antes de taparse la cara con una de las tantas almohadas que tenía, pero lastimosamente, ese no era el plan que tenía Dyan a esas horas. Así pues, se lanzó sobre la cama de su adorable amo y aulló.

Léithen se revolvió entre las sábanas intentando volver a dormir; sin embargo, Dyan aulló con más fuerza haciendo que sacará su enmarañada cabeza. Miró a su loba con ojos somnolientos detrás de todos los mechones que le tapaban el rostro.

-'¿Qué pasa?'- preguntó al aire. Se incorporó en la cama, dejando escapar un esplendoroso y descarado bostezó mientras se estiraba.

-'**_Julie esta muy inquieta, amo_**'- Larissa salió de entre las sábanas, su siseo apenas fue escuchado por Léithen.

-'Hmmm'- Miró con curiosidad como Julie miraba suspicaz y recelosa a su alrededor antes de posar sus ojos amatista en su amito. Pió alegre y le mandó una ráfaga de viento que lo tiró prácticamente de la cama antes de que pudiera hacer nada con la excepción de abrir los ojos como platos antes del suceso. Harry bufó ante la manía que comenzaba a tomar su "mascota" durante las mañanas: tirarlo de la cama parecía divertir al ave en sobremanera. Se levantó tambaleándose y cuando dio el primero paso, se escuchó un _crack _seguido, momentáneamente, de otro.

Dyan se acercó hasta el baúl y ladró, como queriéndole indicar a Léithen que de ahí provenía el sonido. Tambaleándose, aún atontado por la caída, se dirigió al baúl y lo abrió. Esculcó entre sus cosas hasta dar con los huevos. Los sacó, con cuidado los dejó en la cama. Larissa se acercó, arrastrándose lentamente por entre el barbullo de sábanas.

-'**_El huevo negro, amo_**'- le dijo a Léithen mientras tocaba con la punta de su lengua la fría superficie del huevo negro brillante.-'**_Ahora ya sabes por que Julie estaba tan recelosa y suspicaz… uno de sus hermanos estaba por nacer_**'- Léithen solo la miró sin decir nada antes de volverse al baúl y sacar la carta de Dumbledore y el manual de los fénix's.

-'**_Aquí dice que el fénix que esta por nacer será uno de agua ¡Genial! Cuando salga de viaje no tendré que cargar con tantos botes de agua_**'- Larissa solo lo miró incrédula antes de sentir como algo se posaba sobre su cabeza. Solo alcanzó a ver las garras de Julie cerca de sus ojos.

-'**_!Amo¡¡AMO!!_**'- siseó histérica provocando que Léithen despegara su vista del libro. El medio elfo levanto una ceja.

-'Julie, bájate de la cabeza de Larissa; recuerda que tienes prohibido comértela'- le dijo Léithen de forma distraída al fénix mientras ésta pululaba en desacuerdo. Larissa la fulmino con la mirada. Otro _crack_ se volvió a escuchar. Una ligera y diminuta fisura apareció en el huevo.

Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron suspirar de manera pesada. Se paró del piso –en donde se había sentado para rebuscar más a gusto- y se encamino a la puerta vestido solamente con los bóxer –los cuales por cierto ya le quedaban un poco apretados y pequeños- Giró el pomo y abrió la boca para decir algo, pensando que eran Elladan o Elrohir, quienes venían a levantarlo para ir a entrenar arquería.

¡Y sorpresa!

Issä le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y mirándolo descaradamente de abajo a arriba y viceversa. Ladeó un poco su cabeza y dijo.

-'¡Por _Ilúvatar_¡¡Qué trasero, Léithen!!'- Cabe decir que el joven mago no se esperaba semejante comentario –aunque después de lo que había escuchado de Arwen acerca de Issä, no debería de sorprenderlo- y se sonrojo de manera brutal.

-'I-Issä… n-no esperaba ver-verte ta-an temparno'- tartamudeo Léithen ante la mirada depredadora de la elfa.

-'Sí, lo sé'- hizo un ademán para quitarle importancia al asunto.-'Pero es que Elladan me habló de tus mascotas…'- le sonrió de manera tierna.-'¿Me dejas verlas¿Sí¿Sí?'- le miro con los ojitos abiertos y Léithen asintió, derrotado. –'¡Qué bien!'-

Ya en al habitación, el joven pudo apreciar que el huevo había seguido su curso y ahora el polluelo estaba a punto de salir del cascarón. Se acercó a él mientras Larissa miraba con curiosidad como Issä le hacía mimos a Dyan. Y de repente, se escuchó el piar del ave; Issä, al oírlo, dejó a Dyan y se abalanzo a la cama para ver que animalito tenía entre sus manos Léithen.

-'WOW'- exclamó Issä, fascinada-'¡Qué cosita más fea!'- Léithen soltó una carcajada ante el sorpresivo comentario de Issä. –'¿Puedo tocarlo¿Puedo¿Sí?'- Léithen volvió a reír mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-'Es un fénix de agua'- informó el joven mago. Issä asintió, alegre.

-'¿Y cómo se va a llamar?'-

-'Angie'-

**(II)**

Era un día claro y hermoso. El joven Léithen e Issä se encontraban caminando por entre los árboles que dejaban entre ver las luces solares. Iban por el camino que llevaba al área de entrenamiento, pues el joven mago necesitaba aprender más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo. Y estando por llegar, un elfo se acercó a la pareja de "jóvenes", diciéndole a Léithen que sus abuelos solicitaban verlo en el círculo del Concilio. El medio-elfo asintió y le dijo a Issä que se adelantará, ya más tarde la alcanzaría.

Léithen andaba con paso regular preguntándose que le tendrían que decir sus abuelos. Tal vez sería algo relacionado con su estancia en la Tierra Media o con su entrenamiento mágico o con su pasado. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda con está última opción. Realmente esperaba que no le preguntaran por su pasado.

En pocos minutos llegó a un claro donde había unas sillas acomodadas de forma circular; dos de ellas resaltando notablemente por encima de las demás por sus diseños y materiales usados para construirlos. En estas se encontraban sus abuelos, tan majestuosos como siempre con la única diferencia de que sus caras estaban completamente inexpresivas. Le sorprendió ver también a Gïlen, con una mueca victoriosa. Arrugó la nariz con asco antes de entrar por completo al prado. Sentía que pasase lo que pasase no le iba a agradar en lo absoluto.

Una máscara de póker cayó sobre sus andrógenas facciones, una que por los años pasados había estado mejorando.

Entró al prado y tomó asiento en la única silla desocupada –que, por desgracia, estaba al lado de Gïlen-. Su abuela se paró, erguida e imponente.

-'Buenos Días, caballeros. Estamos aquí para discutir el problema que se dio comenzó cuando el señor Niridel pidió la mano de mi nieto, el príncipe Léithen, en matrimonio para su hija, Gïlen'- Hubo varios susurros de protesta y asombro, pero fueron silenciados rápidamente cuando Galadriel levantó una mano, pidiendo silencio.-'Se me fue informada que durante nuestro viaje de regreso a Lothlórien, la señorita Gïlen hizo excesivos intentos por iniciar y mantener una conversación con mi nieto que acabaron en monólogos. Sin embargo, pese a que informe a mi nieto de que se había pedido su mano, durante nuestro último día de regreso, cortó de manera descortés a la señorita Gïlen dado que dicha elfa levantó su ira al mencionar el asunto del compromiso'- varios elfos giraron su cabeza para observar al joven medio-elfo con incredulidad, Gïlen amplio su sonrisa.-'Todos están perfectamente informados que el asunto de un matrimonio entre dos elfos es de suma importancia dado a la natalidad de poca frecuencia que se tiene entre nuestra especie. El asunto es grave y no se ha rotó la primera tradición más importante para nuestra raza desde siempre.'- Léithen vio cómo su abuela tomaba un respiro profundo.-'Bien, quiero escuchar sus opiniones al respecto, pero deben tomar en cuenta que el príncipe Léithen fue criado entre hombres y magos, por lo cual aún no se ha completo todo su entrenamiento en lo que se refiere a su raza'- todos asintieron ante las palabras, cuando terminó de hablar. El _seldo istar_ aprovecho ese momento para acercarse a su abuela y preguntarle sobre todo este asunto.

-'Mi adorada abuela'- comenzó-'¿Serías tan amable de decirme de que va todo esto?'- su voz estaba llena de ira. –

Galadriel le miró con una sonrisa juguetona. –'No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien'- Léithen la miró con suspicacia.-'Todo te será explicado hoy en la noche'-

**(IV)**

Era una tarde soleada en Paris, Francia. Se estiró, su mente volando a través del océano, recordando la carta que no hace poco su mejor amigo le había enviado donde decía que ya iba a partir y que regresaría después de un año. Sólo esperaba que pasase lo que pasase no cambiara. Le dolería perderlo pues lo consideraba un hermano más dentro de la familia. Sabía que el joven Potter cargaba con el destino del mundo en sus hombros y era por esta razón que Hermione y él le ayudarían en todo lo que pudiesen. Y aunque Hogwarts volvería a recibir alumnos para el ciclo escolar, ellos no regresarían. Tenían una nueva misión.

De repente, alguien gritó de forma frustrada. Volvió su cabeza y vio a Ginny jalándose los cabellos de forma exasperada mientras le lanzaba dagas visuales a la hermana menor de Fleur, Gabrielle.

-'Pego Ginny, ese colog es hoguible…'- Ron Weasley sonrío ante la escena.

Las señoras Weasley y Delacour estaban ayudando a Fleur con los últimos toques que se le darían al vestido. Hermione se probaba diferentes vestidos para la boda siendo ayudada repentinamente por algún comentario que Fleur hacía desde donde estaba. Y su adorada hermana y Gabrielle discutían sobre los colores que le acomodaban a la joven pelirroja. Fuera del local estaban Bill y Charlie hablando animadamente.

-'Ron'- la voz de Hermione llegó hasta sus oídos. El pelirrojo la miró alucinado: Granger tenía un vestido rojo strapless que dejaba toda su espalda al descubierto, al llegar a la cadera caía de forma sencilla y un poco holgada hasta finalmente terminar poco antes del tobillo. En su cuello había una mascada negra, acomodada elegantemente. –'¿Qué tal?'- se dio una vuelta, sonriéndole.

El Gryffindor abrió la boca sin que ningún sonido saliera de su boca hasta después de unos segundos.-'Hum… muy bien, 'Mione'- con esto, la castaña se dio media vuelta y entro, nuevamente, al vestidor.

Ron miro por el escaparate y vio a parejas y familias al completo divertirse y pasear. Sonrío para si mismo. La misión sería llevada a cabo por proteger a su familia y a la persona que más amaba.

Por que para eso había nacido: ayudar a Harry Potter en esta guerra por salvar su tesoro.

**(V)**

Pasó las hojas del libro con lentitud. Sus ojos recorriendo los textos en busca de lo que le había tocado. Estaba sentada en una butaca antigua y valiosa con las piernas cruzadas sobre el asiento. Su cabello le caía libremente a los costados de su cara, vestía una blusa que parecía quedarle dos tallas más grandes y un short diminuto. Sus ojos azules brillaron por un momento al ver la palabra que estaba buscando; se apresuró a escribir el párrafo en el pergamino que tenía delante de ella.

El fantasma de una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Tenía la ligera impresión de que habían descubierto el siguiente objetivo.

**(VI)**

Se talló la frente y se recogió el pelo en una coleta baja, preguntándose una vez más, por que esto tenía que sucederle a él, precisamente. El maldito Concilio había anulado su compromiso con Gïlen, pero a cambio le habían dicho que tenía que escoger otra prometida y varios de ellos habían propuesto a sus hijas. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a salir de esta. Su abuela ya le había explicado de qué iban todas estas tradiciones. Debido a la baja natalidad de nacimientos que se tenía, cada vez que se efectuaba un compromiso, no se podía romper a no ser, claro, que se llevara ante el Concilio. Sonrío ligeramente cuando recordó la cara de Gïlen al escuchar la decisión de los más grandes. Sin embargo se borró de inmediato a las elfas que le habían presentado. Había unas que, incluso, superaban a Gïlen en cuanto a nulidad de masa encefálica. Se pasó una mano por la cara. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a salir de esta. Una oleada de ira se apoderó de él.

-'¡Hey¡Léithen!'- Giró su cabeza para ver a Issä. Le sonrío de manera amarga.-'¿Qué pasa?'- Issä lo miraba preocupado.

-'¡Nada!'- exclamó enojado, levantándose del pasto.-'Sólo que gracias a su majestad Gïlen ahora estoy metido entre decidir si me corto las venas o me comprometo con una completa desconocida'- Pateo un árbol cerca.

Issä lo miraba completamente desconcertada. ¿Compromiso? Pobre. Lo compadecía y más encima tener que casarse con una de esas aprovechadas, agregándole el hecho de que todavía era un niño.

-'Me gustaría ayudarte pero no se que hacer, Léithen'- Issä se apartó uno de sus mechones de la cara con un suspiro, desviando la vista. Sabía por experiencia que se sentía estar comprometida con alguien en contra la voluntad de uno mismo. Su mirada se entristeció al recordar como había conseguido romper el enlace con ayuda de una de sus amigas al hacerse pasar por lesbiana. Sonrío divertida al recordar la cara de todos cuando las descubrieron "disque haciendo cosas indebidas". Dah, el rechazó de toda la población élfica en aquellos tiempos valió la pena por su libertad.

Potter la volteó a mirar con una mirada pensativa para después sonreír como un maniático…

Cuando Issä lo miro, supo que estaba en problemas…

… y de los grandes.

Oh sí. MUY grandes. Issä vio el brillo demente en los ojos de Harry y supo que lo que venía no le iba a gustar.

Mierda.

**(VII)**

Gïlen iba caminando muy segura de sí misma al claro donde se celebraba el Concilio. Su padre le había dicho que el joven Léithen había rechazado a todas las candidatas a ser sus consortes y lo más seguro era que ella terminara siendo su esposa. Se imagino a si misma, rigiendo Lothlórien y con todo el mundo alabándola a ella y a su belleza. Al entrar al claro, observó que todos los miembros estaban ahí con sus respectivas hijas y que al lado de Lady Galadriel estaban los gemelos, Arwen e Issä. Frunció el ceño al ver l rubia "elfa" ahí pero rápidamente fue sustituido por una sonrisa al ver al joven mago y se agrando cuando esté le sonrío, sin notar la mirada divertida que tenía.

Lord Celebron se levantó de su asiento y todos guardaron silencio.-'Bien. Ahora que todos estamos reunidos, he de anunciar que mi nieto ha tomado pretendiente y que deseo se respete esa decisión pues es su vida y, por lo tanto, son sus decisiones'- Gïlen y su padre compartieron una mirada llena de ambición y arrogancia. –'Su prometida es la joven Issä'- seguida a esta declaración fue el silencio antes de que todos se levantaran diciendo que la "elfa" no era adecuada para le joven y que debería tomar a una de sus hijas. Lord Celebron levantó una mano y ordeno silencio pero antes de que digiera algo, Léithen hablo.

-'Señores y jovencitas'- todo el mundo lo estaba viendo. Sus ojos estaban de un verde irisciente a causa de la furia que crecía dentro de él. –'Es MI decisión y espero que la respeten. Por un lado, es a la elfa con la que más he convivido y me he dado cuenta que es la única que no aspira a riquezas o títulos nobiliarios a comparación de otras.' –Aquí le dirige una mirada a Gïlen- 'Y es agradable…'- antes de que pudiese controlar, Gïlen se levantó y lo interrumpió.

-'¡¡Pero es una híbrida _demoniaca_!!'- Inmediatamente, todo el concilio se levantó gritando que Issä era un demonio y alguien no digan de él. Lo único que Harry hizo fue levantar una ceja y mirar en el dirección en donde estaba Issä. La rubia había desviado la mirada y Arwen la miraba preocupada mientras los gemelos parecían a punto de matar a alguien. Volvió su vista y sonrío de manera fría y cínica. Todos se callaron al ver su expresión y se sorprendieron cuando comenzó a reírse de tal forma que ha todos se les heló la sangre.

-'¿Dicen que Issä no es digna de mí?'- pregunto en voz alta-'¿Dicen que es asesina a sangre fría y desalmada?'- su sonrisa cínica se acrecentó. –'Bueno, si ella no es digna nadie es digna. Dejen que les diga por que'- comenzó a pasearse entre las jóvenes.-'La joven Nimblê es demasiado sumisa y parece no tener voluntad, eso es aburrido'- dicha joven se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.-'Aparte de exasperante, pero ¡oh! Esperen, Kirie, Orenai y Leikö, lo son aún más, hablan y hablan y nunca dicen nada aunque no superan a Gïlen, quien se lleva el premio a la mejor persona vacía cerebral existencial del año. ¡Felicidades!'- Gilen apretó sus manos, roja por la ira y la humillación.-'Las únicas que parecen cumplir con los requisitos son Mikhal e Issä, pero como a la primera no la conozco, me inclino por la segunda'- el pequeño discurso que había dado había dejado a muchos con la palabra en la boca. Con esto, Léithen se volvió y observó a Issä, quien lo miraba de forma agradecida aunque por la mirada de él, supo que no se iba a librar del interrogatorio de tercer grado al que la sometería.

-'Ahora ¿Alguna duda?'- pregunto el ojiverde a la multitud, quienes negaron con la cabeza. –'Bien'- dicho esto, camino hacia donde Issä, la tomo de la mano y se retiró.

**(VIII)**

"_Do not look back and grieve over the past, for it gone; and do not be troubled about the future, for it has yet to come. Live in the present, and make it so beautiful that it will be worth remembering," By Ida Scott Taylor_

"_No mires atrás y te lamentes por el pasado, por que ya ha sido; y no te preocupes por el pasado, que aun esta por venir. Vive en el presente, y hazlo tan hermoso que sea digno de recordar" Por Ida Scout Taylor._


	8. Memories Mikhal & Chika

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y asociados. El Señor de los Anillos a J. R. R. Tolkien.

Dedicado a Julia Martín y Ángela Camarillo.

NoTaS:

_**-Parseltongue: La lengua de las serpientes**_

-_Flash Back_

**-§ élfico §**

-_Sueño_

-_**Retazos de un poema de Rubén Darío**_

**La Tierra Media**

**¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤**

_By Lucy Nikoláievich Derzhavin_

**¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤**

Octavo Capítulo: Recuerdos-Mikhal & Chika-

**(I)**

_Catorce años después…_

**S**entía el viento golpear contra su cara. Cabalgaba a Moonlight como si no fuese a ver un mañana. Una sonrisa surcaba su rostro. Escuchaba a los otros tres sementales detrás de él, pero no le importo. Lo importante en ese momento era ganar la carrera. Vio a lo lejos a Elladan y Elrohir junto con Glorfindel, Haldir y Gandalf; esté último tenía a Spiderwick en su hombro. La lechuza se picoteaba las alas, encontrando aburrido lo que estaba haciendo su amo.

Leithén llegó hasta la meta con un aullido de felicidad mientras Moonlight baja la velocidad. Soltó una carcajada mientras varios mechones tapaban su cara. Moonlight dio la vuelta y observo como Issä, Mikhal y Chika llegaban detrás de él. Su prometida lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, lo que causó que aumentara su sonrisa mientras las otras dos lo miraban con cara de indiferencia, aunque sus ojos las delataban, brillaban divertidos.

Durante los años que estuvo entrenando, Gandalf lo había llevado a conocer Minas Tirith. La gran ciudad blanca. Era hermosa y magnifica. Había conocido al rey Eärendur y a sus hijos. Recordaría los ojos de ese hombre por el resto de su existencia. Eran grises tormentosos; su mirada dura y justa, sabia y gentil. Había algo en el señor que le recordaba a Remus. Tal vez era la gentileza y cordialidad con que lo había tratado. Aunque eso era de suponer, siendo medio elfo y mago, uno poderoso debía agregar.

Hacía tres años que había terminado de dominar el idioma élfico y dos y medio que comenzara a estudiar hechizos y encantamientos de ese mundo. Ya podía hacer magia sin varita, aunque no podía hacer hechizos o encantamientos más allá de un _Wingardium Leviosa_ o _Alohomora_, pues le requerían demasiado poder, poder que según Gandalf y sus abuelos y Haldir –su tutor- tenía pero que estaba encerrado y que tardaría algunos años más en salir en su totalidad.

Bajó de su caballo, para ser tirado al suelo gracias al peso de los gemelos. Detrás de él podía escuchar claramente los reclamos de Issä, los comentarios secos de Chika y las intervenciones irónicas de Mikhal. Después de varios minutos de gritos y ruegos para que se bajaran de encima de él –con la ayuda de una que otra amenaza juguetona de Haldir- Léithen se levantó con ayuda de Glofindel, a quien se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

Los "adultos" subieron a sus respectivos caballos, dado que iban camino al país de Rohan para que el joven mago conociera la magnifica ciudad de Edoras. Al finalizar ese viaje lo llevarían frente al mago blanco Saruman. Gandalf iba al frente con Spiderwick en volando a su lado. A sus costados, un poco rezagados iban Haldir y Glorfindel y después iban Issä y Chika discutiendo sobre sabrá Dios qué e inmediatamente pisándoles los talones iban Léithen y Mikhal; cerrando la comitiva iban Elladan y Elrohir. Sobre sus cabezas iban Julie y Angie. Dyan y Hedwig se habían quedado con sus abuelos en Lothlórien mientras Larissa estaba enroscada en el cuello de Mikhal.

Una risilla se le escapó al recordar como había conocido a Mikhal y Chika.

_Flash Back_

_Harry, Issä y Arwen iban caminando por uno de los senderos, escuchando a Celebrían contarles cuentos sobre Lily y sus travesuras. Estaban riéndose cuando vieron que había dos elfos rodeando a una elfa. Era alta, de cuerpo esbelto y gimnástico, un mechón de pelo le cubría su ojo verde izquierdo mientras que con le otro miraba impasible a los elfos. Tenía las manos en su cintura, su pelo café claro estaba amarrado en una media coleta mientras el resto le caía libremente hasta un poco antes de la cadera. Tenía un vestido verde bosque, las mangas anchas y el cuello alto, le llegaba hasta un poco arriba de los talones. Calzaba unas zapatillas que a Harry se le antojaron de ballet. La reconoció de inmediato: Mikhal._

_Era una de las pocas jóvenes desconocidas –por no decir la única- que no lo habían acosado para que fueran las "elegidas". _

_Cada elfo la tomo del antebrazo, ambos tenían una sonrisa burlona en su cara. Léithen estaba a punto de interrumpir cuando Issä puso un brazos delante de él, deteniéndolo. La medio-elfa tenía una sonrisa rara en la cara. Cuando Léithen miró a Mikhal, lo que observó lo dejo anonado. La elfa había levantado por la camisa a los dos elfos mientras estos seguían agarrados de sus antebrazos. Los acercó a su cara y les susurro algo que hizo que los pillos palidecieran. Luego los dejo en el suelo y ellos inmediatamente la soltaron. Aunque eso no los salvó del puñetazo que les dio. _

_Arwen y Celebrían miraban a Mikhal con diferentes expresiones; la primera con diversión y la segunda con disgusto y resignación. Issä la miraba con un brillo orgulloso en sus ojos. Léithen intentaba asimilar de manera rápida lo que había pasado. Observó como Mikhal no había perdido en ningún momento su máscara de impasibilidad. La elfa se quedo de pie, frente a los dos elfos, observando como retrocedían para salir corriendo. _

_Celebrían arrugo la nariz.-'¡Mikhal!'- llamó y la elfa volteó, alzó una ceja de forma descarada. –'¿Por qué los golpeaste?'- pregunto su tía, enojada. _

_Mikhal hizo una perfecta "o" con su boca y sonrío de forma burlona. –'¿Y por que no?'- le contestó de forma arrogante. –'Aunque si los hubiese matado, ni se notaría. Con la sobrepoblación de idiotas, la muerte de estas dos escorias pasaría largamente inadvertida, oh Gran y sabia Celebrían.'-_

_Fue en ese glorioso momento en que llegó un elfo para avisarle a Celebrían que Lord Celebron deseaba verla. La elfa se fue, no sin antes mirar a Mikhal de forma desaprobatoria. Issä se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano, mano que Mikhal tomó. Issä le sonrío y después volteo a ver a su prometido._

_-'Léithen, ven'- llamó Issä. El mago se acercó con cara de confusión. Mikhal se le quedo viendo, evaluándolo. –'Se que has oído de Mikhal por lo del asunto del "compromiso"'- Issä insertó nota de desagrado, lo que causo que Mikhal levantará una ceja ante la sonrisa de Léithen.-'Pero no han sido presentados correctamente. Leite, ella es Mikhal, Mikhal, Léithen, mi "prometido"'- la forma en la que dijo la palabra, hizo que Mikhal levantara la otra ceja y mirara a Léithen, quién parecía contener una sonrisa por el tono. _

_-'Lo del desastre del compromiso fue causado por Gïlen'- explico Léithen al ver la mirada de la elfa.-'Y tuve que chantajear a Issä para que fuese mi prometida'- Mikhal negó con la cabeza, el fantasma de una sonrisa apareciendo en su cara. _

_Desde detrás de ellos, Arwen Undómiel veía la escena con una tierna sonrisa. La elfa de cabellos cafés era demasiado ruda y solitaria. Tal vez Léithen pudiese cambiar eso… Si bien la veía conversar con Issä en espontáneas ocasiones, sabía que la mayoría del tiempo estaba sola. _

_End Flash Back_

Poco después de que conociera a Mikhal, recordó que su tía había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando le dijo que pensaba visitar el Bosque Negro junto a Haldir, Mithrandir, Issä y Mikhal. Claro que a esta última le había costado semana y media de perseguimiento para que dijera que sí.

A los pocos días habían partido con las bendiciones de la gente élfica-aunque algunas jóvenes deseaban de todo corazón que Issä muriera-. Durante los primeros días todo había estado bien hasta una noche…

_Flash Back_

_El viento corría alegre y juguetón con las ramas de los árboles, rayitos fugitivos se filtraban entre los huecos que dejaban las hojas e iluminaban el sendero por donde transitaban. Era el cuarto día de viaje e Issä ya había comenzado a quejarse de que faltaba mucho. Claro que las respuestas sarcásticas de Mikhal no ayudaban en nada al humor de la rubia; aunque de cierta forma, Potter encontraba de alguna retorcida manera, divertidas las respuestas de Mikhal a cada queja que daba Issä. _

_Mithrandir estaba pensativo y les dijo que en un rato más se tendría que separar del grupo por unos días, pero que después los alcanzaría. Léithen había tenido la tentación de preguntarle a donde iría pero decidió callarse y se dedico a asentir. _

_Así pues, al llegar el atardecer, la comitiva llegó a una bifurcación y se despidieron a Mithrandir. Él iría para el Norte mientras ellos se desviaban para el Sur, allá donde las Montañas Nubladas les esperaban. Claro, después entrarían a un bosque, pasarían por un claro –el claro de Beorn- y penetrarían en el Sendero del Bosque Negro. _

_Tres días después, ya cerca del anochecer decidieron que sería prudente descansar en un lugar cómodo que encontraron –Issä casi estalla de felicidad- y mientras la medio elfa rubia se tendía en el suelo, Haldir fue a buscar leña. Mikhal y Léithen preparaban el alimento. Poco después de haber cenado, todos –por votación unánime- se fueron a dormir. _

_Pasada la media noche, Léithen había comenzado a un sueño inquieto y algo desconcertante…_

_Era de noche y la luna llena era de un color rojo sangre. Había fuego por todas partes; los gritos llenaban el triste y angustiante silencio que la oscuridad y el terror traían consigo. Y se vio a sí mismo, corriendo entre la muchedumbre en sentido contrario; gritando el nombre de Suu. Detrás de él, venían Mikhal y Chika, una gritando Issä y la otra el nombre de Jessica. _

_Se habióse detenido ante la vista de una niña de no más de ocho años siendo torturada. La sangre manchaba sus cabellos arenosos y sus ojos verdes estaban desorbitados. La boca fresa, abierta en una perfecta "o" exhalando gritos de dolor y sufrimiento. _

_**Yo supe de dolor desde mi infancia;  
mi juventud… ¿Fue juventud la mía?  
Sus rosas aún me dejan su fragancia…  
Una fragancia de melancolía…**_

_Léithen sintió un pánico inexplicable y se ablanazo sobre el torturador, no alcanzando a distinguir quien era, pues estaba de espaldas. Lo único que notó fue el pelo largo. _

_La niña seguía gritando, aullando y rogando que parase su tortura. Cuando de la nada se paró. Y hubo cambio de escena…_

_Ahora, frente a él, se encontrase una joven de su edad, de cabellos rojos y ojos azules. Su mirada se perdía junto al horizonte del triste atardecer. Parecía ida, como encerrada. Su tez pálida resaltaba entre el mar verde del amplio pardo._

_**La torre de marfil tentó mi anhelo  
quise encerrarme dentro de mi mismo  
y tuve hambre de espacio y sed de cielo  
desde las sombras de mi propio abismo.**_

**-****§ Sueño cada día con que volverás, amigo mío, ser en quien creo de mi propia sangre. No te angusties, en el lecho de tu muerte, me conocerás §- **_Las líneas salieron de la rosa boca de la joven. Una sonrisa plácida, surcaba su rostro, teñido de sangre de sus propias lagrimas- _**§ Y llegado el momento, la punta cumbre de poderío será el perecer de muchos §- **_Las palabras élficas se iban grabando en fuego vivo en su piel, atravesando primero los brazos hasta llegar al cuello. -_**§ Recuerda, que más vale el híbrido nuevo, que el puro antiguo, **_**haryon**_** §-**_la última palabra, dicha en parseltongue, lo desconcertó. _

_Léithen sintió que el suelo bajo sus pies comenzaba a temblar y frente a él apareció un castillo en ruinas. Camino entre los escombros. Observando los cuerpos irreconocibles de lo que una vez fue gente, las llamas bailoteaban, burlonas e hilarantes, mientras el reconocía, el mudo neo-cementerio de las ruinas._

_Hogwarts._

_Las vidas extintas lo abrumaron, las llamas del fuego lo asfixiaban y la falta de luz lo debilitaba. Potter paseo, parándose en lo que una vez fue el umbral del Gran Comedor. Los que una vez fueron mesas, eran cenizas; los estandartes, retazos de tela irreconocibles; las paredes, piedras destrozadas como cristal aventado contra el titanio de un duro corazón. _

_**Y la vida es misterio, la luz ciega  
y la verdad inaccesible asombra;  
La adusta perfección jamás se entrega  
y el secreto ideal duerme en la sombra.**_

_Detrás de él, le pareció escuchar la voz de alguien gritar. Corrió en esa dirección y se apuró, esperando encontrar vida y tal vez una respuesta verdadera, al por que del ataque y guardando la esperanza de poder –tan siquiera- ayudar a alguien._

_**Vida, luz y verdad, tal triple llama  
produce la interior llama infinita  
El Arte puro como Cristo exclama:  
Ego sum lux et veritas et vita!**_

_-'Trasgos, Léithen, trasgos'- Potter reconoció en seguida la voz._

_Era Issä._

**(II)**

_Issä intentaba despertar -a su tan llamado- prometido del sueño. Mikhal y Haldir se ocupaban de luchar contra el grupo de trasgos que los atacaba por sorpresa. Los superaban en número pero con la magia de Léithen todo quedaría bien. _

_-'Trasgos, Léithen, trasgos'- lo sacudió una vez más y vio como empezaba a despertar. Unas obres verdes la miraron, desconcertadas. _

_-'¿Qué?'- preguntó medio dormido, pensando en su sueño._

_-'¡Qué nos están atacando, bello durmiente!'- gritó Issä y el mago se levantó de un salto, tomando su espada y listo para pelear. Issä lo observó con un suspiró. _

_Minutos después, los dos se encontraban peleando contra los trasgos, unos tras otros iban cayendo, Harry observó que Mikhal comenzaba a cansarse y que Issä la protegía de las estocadas que la elfa no podía evadir, al igual que a ella misma._

_Haldir arrancaba cabezas de aquí para allá y estas salían volando en todas direcciones. Los trasgos, criaturas tontas pero salvajes y con un ligero nivel de organización, se reagrupaban para atacar. _

_La magia de Léithen ayudaba mucho e incluso los asustaba, pero parecía que por cada trasgo que mataban se triplicaban, hasta que de entre los árboles, salió una persona, blandiendo espada y algo que parecía ser un báculo. Léithen no estaba seguro, aunque si alcanzó a distinguir una larga trenza y unos ojos purpúreos que brillaban con intensidad. _

_El intruso acabó con agilidad y destreza a cada uno de los trasgos, siendo protegida por la espalda por Léithen; hasta que al final, solo quedaron unos cuántos y el mago se encargo de ellos._

_-'Lumus solem'- de su varita salió una luz solar lo suficientemente potente para dejar a los trasgos convertido en piedra. _

_Y justo cuando Léithen se volvió, el intruso iba atravesando los árboles, para desaparecer. El joven medio-elfo la siguió y la atrapó. _

_Léithen no esperaba ver a una mujer de facciones delicadas y ojos púrpura. Vestía de negro y traía unos guanteletes en sus manos –las cuales forcejaban con sus brazos para salir- La capa negra parecía vieja pero de buena calidad pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la larga trenza que parecía sobrepasar los glúteos. _

_-_**§ Suéltame, elfo §-**_siseó la joven, fríamente.-_** § Suéltame y te perdonaré tu asquerosa vida §-**_El medio elfo levantó una ceja y la soltó con gentileza, desconcertándola. Normalmente los hombres la empujaban al suelo y la dejaban ahí tirada, mientras ellos se daban la vuelta y volvían a su campamento._

_-_**§ Solo quería dar las gracias §- **_Léithen se inclinó en forma de agradecimiento- _**§ Y mi nombre es Léithen ¿Puedo preguntar el suyo? §- **_La joven se le quedo mirando como evaluando si era de confianza o no, hasta que la final, la primera opción pareció ganar._

_-_**§ Me llamo Chika, Léithen §- **_respondió, imitando la inclinación. -_**§ Ahora, si me lo permite, tengo que retirarme §- **_Chika se dio la vuelta, pero una mano la detuvo suavemente por el brazo._

_-_**§ Permitame acompañarle, no me gustaría saber que nuestra samaritana ha salido herida §- **_rogó Potter con los buenos modales que Arwen le enseñase en Imladris._

_Chika lo pensó por un momento, hasta que vino un par de trasgos por detrás, sorpresivamente y la hirieron, aunque Léithen los matase después de un solo tajo con la espada. _

_-_**§ Parece ser su boca hablante profeta §- **_comentó, refiriéndose a las palabras anteriores del medio elfo, aunque esperaba que el elfo se diese la vuelta y la dejara ahí, herida y desamparada. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver como la cargaba en brazos y la llevaba de nuevo a su campamento._

_-_**§ No puedo dejarla herida en un lugar como este, Chika §- **_le informó, ante la mira de sorpresa de la joven.- _**§ Se quedará conmigo hasta que sane. Estoy seguro que a sus compañeros no les importará §- **_Chika gruño ante el último comentario, pero no dijo nada. No había nada que decir._

_Poco rato después llegaron con los demás. Mikhal e Issä ya habían recogido todo e iban a seguir un rato por el sendero, con el ataque a todos se les había ido el sueño. Haldir observó como su protegido volvía con una joven en brazos, herida. _

_-'Se quedará con nosotros hasta que sané. Aunque ahí que primero lavar esas heridas y suturarlas'- Mikhal asintió, como si el comentario fuese una orden para ella. _

_Minutos después, Chika esta embutida en ropas limpias –pese a las múltiples quejas, gruñidos, amenazas y maldiciones- y las heridas habían sido limpiadas. Aunque muy en el fondo, la joven sentía agradecimiento por el elfo y sus amigas._

_-_**§ Bueno, pues bienvenida al grupo, Chika§- **_le dijo Issä con una sonrisa, que la joven devolvió, pálidamente. _

_End Flash Back_

Potter sintió que algo le golpeaba la cabeza y se sobó el lugar afectado. Miro a su lado y vio a Mikhal arrojándole pedazos de _lembas_, con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro. Detrás de ellos, los gemelos se iban riendo. Harry tomó parte de su _lemba_ y se la devolvió.

-'Léithen, Mikhal'- escuchó que los llamaban. Glorfindel los miraba ceñudo desde el frente.-'Dejen de estar tirándose _lembas_ mutuamente, que es lo único que tenemos de comer'- Los elfos asintieron, él con una sonrisa de disculpa; ella con una sonrisa burlona.

**(III)**

_La humildad es el hijo con el que se encadena la gloria._


	9. Legolas Quarrels

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y asociados. El Señor de los Anillos a J. R. R. Tolkien.

Dedicado a Julia Martín y Ángela Camarillo.

NoTaS:

_**-Parseltongue: La lengua de las serpientes**_

-_"Pensamiento"_

-_Flash Back_

**-§ élfico §**

_**Letra: Coronel, La Oreja de Van Gogh**_

**La Tierra Media**

**¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤**

_By Lucy Nikoláievich Derzhavin_

**¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤**

Noveno Capítulo: Legolas. Riñas

**(I)**

_20 años después…_

**C**uarto personas estaban reunidas, en circulo, detrás de un tronco lo suficientemente grueso para esconderles. Todas las figuras llevaban capas, con la capucha echada sobre sus respectivas cabezas.

-'¿Estas lista, Riky-pooh?'- se escuchó que alguien preguntaba, sarcástica.

Una voz –de mujer- contesto, con un tinte molesto.-'¿Qué preguntas son esas?'- hubo un casi inexistente silencio hasta que alguien más habló.

-'¿Y tú, Lei-lei?'- era una voz que contenía una emoción que luchaba por estar bajo control.

.'Pss, Yo nací listo, Issä'- fue la respuesta que recibió.

Las cuatro figuras se encaminaron en silencio hacia sus respectivos lugares. Una de las figuras se subió a un árbol; otras dos se fueron a esconder entre arbustos contrarios mientras que la cuarta se quedaba de pie, sola. La figura se bajó la capucha que llevaba encima y su cabello rubio cayó en cascada, comenzó a caminar, mirando curiosa a sus alrededores. Entre su repertorio de miradas escogió una asustadiza e inocente. Su cabello rubio –corto a los lados- tapaba el inicio de sus puntiagudas orejas. Escucho como varios pies golpeaban el suelo, como elefantes tratando de hacer la macarena en silencio. Diez, doce, trece pares contó. Trece Uruk-hais se acercaban hacia ella por la derecha, desde el oeste. Una pequeña sonrisa malévola adorno su inocente rostro antes de volverse para encarar a los atacantes –quienes habían salido de entre los árboles con intenciones de secuestrarla y pedir botín de ella o simplemente para convertirla en la cena. Cualquiera que fuesen sus intenciones no lograron alcanzarlas. Desde entre los arbustos y de las copas de los árboles habían salido flechas y dos figuras encapuchadas, Una más alta que la otra, la primera con una espada de doble filo letal y la más baja con un bastón que movía con habilidad y destreza.

-'¡Issä, muévete!' grito la figura más alta. La joven se quito de su camino y noqueo con facilidad sorprendente a las bestias que se le ponían en su camino. En poco tiempo, logro estar a salvo en la copa de los árboles junto a su compañera, quien no dejaba de lanzar flecha tras flecha, su puntería impecable, sus enemigos caían de forma segura.

Debajo, en el suelo, la figura alta cortaba cabezas y rebanaba extremidades anatómicas. Se volteó justo a tiempo para parar un golpe que iba dirigido a sus piernas. Su oponente le sacaba más de media cabeza y el aprovecho eso a su favor. Dado que el uruk-hai tenía que agacharse para propinar sus estocadas, él tenía toda la ventaja. Los bloqueaba con facilidad hasta que hubo en un segundo un baja de guardia de parte su enemigo y lo mató de un solo ataque. Se giró sobre sus talones para ver como iba su compañera y lo que observó lo dejo asombrado.

Chika se debatía con tres Uruk-hais, saltando entre los cuerpos caídos por las flechas de Mikhal. Con su bastón se defendía y con una pequeña daga plateada atacaba los puntos vitales de sus enemigos.

Léithen observó imponente la pelea. Sabía que si se involucraba, Chika jamás se lo perdonaría. Era una mujer muy orgullosa y el que alguien la ayudará en medio de una pelea era peor que un insulto verbal. Era algo imperdonable.

Para este punto, Mikhal ya había dejado de lanzar flechas por la misma razón de que se le acabaron. Observó con una mueca, su carcaj vacío. Sintió como alguien ponía una mano en el hombro. Observó como Issä la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Mikhal le espantó la mano del hombro.

-'Shu, shu, solo se me acabaron mis flechas'- suspiro-'¡Y ahora esa bárbara tiene toda la diversión!'- Mikhal hizo un puchero que le arrancó una carcajada a Issä.-'¡Malditos humanos, ellos pueden pelear y aunque viven por poco tiempo, siempre se llevan lo mejor de todo!'- comenzó a farfullar por debajo de su aliento mientras Issä seguía riendo.

Léithen había levantado su cabeza al escuchar una carcajada y, a pesar de estar preocupado por Chika, no pudo evitar hacer un amago de sonrisa. Cuenta con que Issä y Mikhal siempre alivianen la tensión de alguna situación. Volvió su atención hacia su compañera y observo satisfecho como Chika terminaba al último Uruk-hai. Léithen se acercó a ella y le dedico una sonrisa, Chika solo lo miro a los ojos con una expresión neutra, aunque sus irises púrpuras contenían flamas de adrenalina y satisfacción.

Mikhal e Issä saltaron de la copa del árbol y aterrizaron de pie en el suelo, se acercaron a Chika y Léithen. Mikhal traía la capucha echada hacia atrás con una mueca de aburrimiento en la cara. Sus ojos verdes seguían fríos y burlones, pero ya no tanto como la primera vez que Leithén la conoció. Issä, al igual que Mikhal, tenía la cabeza destapada y su eterna sonrisa de felicidad plasmada en su cara, sus ojos azules brillaban divertidos y alegres.

Leithén las evaluó buscando por heridas y magulladuras que se hubiesen hecho. Cuando se dio por satisfecho, las miro a las tres y les dijo:

-'Bien, es hora de partir de vuelta a Rohan, y si Glorfindel o los gemelos preguntan como nos fue… ya saben que responder ¿De acuerdo?'- hubo tres asentimientos simultáneos.

Los cuarto volvieron a echarse la capucha sobre sus cabezas y se salieron del sendero. Estuvieron caminando durantes una media hora hasta que encontraron sus caballos. Montaron y se perdieron entre la espesura, camino a Rohan.

Tardaron más de tres horas en llegar. Leithén se pregunto si los demás ya estarían despiertos. Después de todo, el sol ya estaba asomándose por el horizonte, luchando por dejarse ver entre las montañas.

-'!Leithén!'- el joven medio elfo volteo la cabeza para observar como Chika era tacleada por Issä y como Mikhal intentaba separarlas. Sonrió negando para si mismo. El verlas tan vivas lo llenaba de paz, saber que tenía amistades como ellas, aquí en la Tierra Media. –'Dejen de estar jugando'- les recrimino, suavemente. –'Tenemos que llegar antes del desayuno'- Issä dejo a Chika, enfurruñada.

-'No es justo. Vamos, Lei-lei, déjame seguir jugando con Chiky-babe'- le dijo Issä, mirando con puchero al joven mago. Leithen le regalo una de sus sonrisas mas dulces.

-'No, sigamos. Ya adentro seguirán jugando, Issä'- Issä lo miro con la boca abierta. Enfurruñada se subió a su caballo y con la barbilla en alto lo siguió.

Entraron por la puerta principal, observando como la mayoría de la gente ya se encontraba levantada y lista para comenzar el día.

Cuando llegaron a Rohan, hace veinte anos, la ciudad estaba comenzando a ser edificada. Las pequeñas casas estaban erigidas con piedra caliza mientras otras estaban hechas con madera. El castillo de Medusel estaba erguido en toda su gloria. Desde donde estaba el grupo, podían ver a sirvientes yendo y viniendo.

Bajaron de sus caballos y los guiaron hasta los establos y después entraron por una de las puertas laterales. Ya dentro, caminaron por los pasillos, que eran iluminados por la luz que entraba por las ventanas. Se toparon con varios sirvientes, unos llevaban ropa sucia; otros, bandejas y unos, papelería. El joven mago detuvo a una joven llena de papeles y le pregunto sobre la ubicación de Mithrandir. La joven se sonrojó al ver al medio elfo hablarle a ella, tartamudeando le dijo que estaban en el salón principal. Léithen le agradeció y les indicó a sus acompañantes que lo siguieran. Cuando Issä pasó por un lado de la joven, le lanzó una mirada de despreció. La joven palideció al recordar que la elfa rubia era la prometida del joven.

Mikhal sonrío al ver el intercambio. _"Humanos…"_ pensó con diversión. Sabía que la razón por la que Issä había mirado de esa forma a la chica era por que de cierta forma la rubia veía a Léithen como alguna especie de hermano mayor. No por la farsa que seguían manteniendo de ser prometidos. Se acomodó el mechón de pelo que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo y se echo el pelo por detrás de los hombros. Hoy había decidido recogérselo en una coleta completa baja. Miro de forma intensa a la joven y siguieron caminando. No falto mucho para que alcanzaran el salón principal.

Al entrar al salón, Chika se quedo viendo de forma sorprendida a los ocupantes del cuarto. Dentro del salón se encontraba Mithrandir, los gemelos, el rey y su hijo junto con otro encapuchado. _"Yare, yare… ¿Este quien será?"._ Chika observó el brillo divertido en los ojos del milenario mago… Y le preguntó con la mirada la identidad del encapuchado.

Mithrandir sonrío de forma traviesa, antes de contestar a la muda pregunta.

-'Príncipe Léithen, Chika, Mikhal e Issä, les presento al príncipe Legolas'- Chika ahogó un gruñido de desprecio en lo profundo de su garganta. Aún así, si cuerpo se tenso ante la introducción de Gandalf.

El joven mago observó con interés la reacción de su amiga antes de volver su mirada al príncipe Legolas. Dada la impresión, tenía el presentimiento de que esos dos se conocían. La pregunta era: ¿De dónde?

**(II)**

Sus ojos castaños recorrieron el patio. Tanta gente reunida y sin embargo, no encontraba palabras para expresar el vacío que sentía ante la ausencia de su mejor amigo. Si, apreciaba el tiempo que tenía a solas con Ron, las platicas que compartía con Luna y Ginny pero no era lo mismo. Había un lado de Harry que nadie conocía más que ella. Hermione Granger recordó con una sonrisa melancólica en los labios, la noche en que le fue presentado ese lado.

_Flashback_

_**Aquí ya hemos terminado,**__**  
Amigo mío se acabo,  
acércate dame un abrazo,  
que este infierno remitió.  
**_

_Pateo las sabanas, frustrada. Miro el reloj y se dio cuenta de que tenia más de dos horas intentando dormir. Vuelta tras vuelta en la cama: había tratado todo, desde contar ovejitas__ hasta ponerse a leer Mafalda. Bufó y se levanto de la cama, decidiendo que mejor iba a la sala común a ver si así podía distraerse. Tomo la bata para cubrirse y ni se molesto en ponerse las pantuflas. Bajo de forma silenciosa, pues no quería despertar a nadie y ser acribillada con preguntas._

_Casi por llegar al final, se dio cuenta de que alguien más estaba sentado en la sala. Agudizo un poco más la vista y se dio cuenta de que esa persona tenia pelo negro azabache y alborotado. _

_Harry__ Potter._

_Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Qué hacia levantado a esas horas? Recordaba perfectamente haberle dicho que se fuese a dormir temprano para que no anduviera cansado al día siguiente. Se acerco un poco más con la intención de regañarlo, olvidando por completo que ella también estaba despierta y en guardia. _

_**Esperadme aquí un momento  
Cuidad de esta posición  
Comprobare que terminamos la misión,  
**_

_Harry levanto la cabeza al escuchar unas pisadas suaves__ acercarse a el. Y miro sorprendido entre sus lágrimas la expresión molesta de su mejor amiga. ¿Y ahora que hizo para que se enojara? se pregunto. Nah, no es como si importara. Al fin y al cabo ya estaba harto de estar cumpliéndole con todo a la gente y haciendo todo lo que ellos querían. Volvió a hundir su cabeza entre sus brazos y siguió llorando de forma silenciosa._

_**De acabar estas palabras y nadie le volvió a ver  
Después de aquella victoria, solo un loco coronel  
renunciaría a una gloria que él jamás logro entender  
Decidió cargar su arma como un clavel  
**_

_Hermione vio sorprendida la cara llorosa de su amigo. Preocupada, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y sacudió ligeramente. Observo que brillantes esmeraldas la miraban de forma vacía. Asustada, le sacudió mas fuerte y el comenzó a reírse de forma fría. Pasaron unos momentos antes de que el joven mago se tranquilizara y le dijera:_

_-'¿A que asusto?'-le susurró a la castaña. Él podía verlo en sus ojos claros. Estaba asustada. La pregunta pareció sacarla de su estupor. _

_-'Harry… yo…'- se quedó corta de palabras. Jamás había visto a su amigo tan vació, tan derrotado. _

_Harry se le quedo viendo de forma intensa y luego le sonrió, triste, con los ojos cerrados. –'Mione, estoy cansado'- la miro directo a los ojos.-'Tengo ¿que, dieseis años? y estoy cansado de vivir.'- la castaña no pudo decir nada y apretó al boca en una delgada línea. _

_-'Tú mejor que nadie sabe, Hermione, el por qué'- le dijo y se levantó del sillón, dando claras señales de que ya se iba. Sin embargo, la brujita le agarro de la muñeca y lo tumbo de nuevo al sillón, dispuesta a que se pusiera a hablar._

_-'Si, esta bien, Harry. Me asustaste, pero eso no quiere decir que te considero un monstruo'- los ojos de su amigo se abrieron grandes.-'Oh sí, si no creas que no se por que me dijiste eso, eres bueno diciendo la verdad con doble sentido.'- le informo de forma dura. El moreno se tensó ante el tono.-'Y ahora me vas a decir por que andas así.'- le ordenó de forma tajante y sin tapujos._

_Harry sintió ira en contra de ella. "¿Quién se creía para andarle ordenando?" pensó enojado. Cuando había bajado, lo hizo con la intención de pasar un rato a solas, con sus lúgubres pensamientos. Sin embargo, una pequeña incógnita de nombre Hermione Granger no había sido tomada en cuanta a la hora de hacer la ecuación. Ya ahora era él el que debía pagar las consecuencias. Claro que había tratado de quitársela de encima, para eso había soltado la risa y la había dejado caer su mascara por un momento. Por que hasta él se espantaba de lo vació que podía llegar a estar. Esperaba que se asustara y huyera, como había imaginado durante muchas noches que lo haría. _

_Hermione vio toda la ira en la mirada de su amigo y decidió dejarle unas cosas en claro. –'Harry, me asuste por que me sorprendió, nada más por eso. No te considero un monstruo pese a la cantidad de magia que guardas, es más eres como un hermano para mí. Y si, es comprensible que estés cansado, no debería existir ser humano en la faz de la tierra con semejante burdel en los hombros, pero si lo tienes al menos intenta seguir advente. Esta bien que te sientes y descanses, esta bien que te quiebres de vez en cuando, pero debes levantarte Harry, de ese descanso, debes poner las piezas de nuevo en su lugar. Que no puedes descansar, por que en el momento en que te sientes volverán a atacar, bueno para esos estamos Ron y yo; que si no puedes poner las piezas de tu corazón juntas, pide nuestra ayuda, Harry.'- la mirada de Hermione se suavizó cuando vio la cara de su amigo. –'Yo se que te parte el alma matar gente, sean Death Eaters o no. Se que aunque la victoria dependa de ello, te negarías a hacerlo, pues no pondrías la vida de una persona antes que la victoria. Pero piensa… ¿Y los niños que se quedarán huérfanos como tú? ¿Y las muertes provocadas por dolor y tortura que esas personas causen? A veces no hay elección, a veces la ahí'- Harry miraba a su amiga con cariño. –'Ahora vete a dormir y no pienses, anda'- le apuró la bruja al mago. Harry le sonrió antes de levantarse y perderse entre las escaleras. _

_**Cuando los demás dormían, se escapaba a la cantina  
Y llorando le contaba a una mujer,  
Que si el honor y la victoria valen más que las personas  
Es que no hemos aprendido nada.  
**_

_Hermione sonrío para sí misma al ver la sonrisa de su amigo. No le había dicho gracias pero esa sonrisa le decía todo._

_Gracias por darme la oportunidad de quitarme la mascara._

_Gracias por que no tengo que parecer siempre un héroe ante tus ojos._

_Gracias por todo._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Hermione salió de su mente con un suspiro. Extrañaba a su amigo, de verdad. Pero ahora no podía tener tiempo para sentarse y lamentar. Le había dicho que cuando el se sentara a descansar Ron y ella lucharían por él. Y no bromeaba.

Eso era lo que iba a hacer.

**(III)**

Mithrandir suspiró una vez más mientras escuchaba el boicoteo de Chika e Issä. En serio, esas dos eran un dolor de cabeza. Observó por el rabillo del ojo como los gemelos y Legolas iban platicando en élfico con el joven príncipe. Glorfindel y Haldir iban cerrando la comitiva junto con Mikhal, que llevaba a Larissa en sus hombros. Spiderwick, Angie y Julie iban volando sobre sus cabezas.

Después de la estropeada introducción que tuvieron con Legolas, el centenario mago les comunico que partirían al Bosque Negro para que Léithen conociera más elfos. Noticia que casi causo que Chika abandonara la comitiva. Al parecer, Legolas y ella todavía seguían recordando su riña, por que el elfo rubio tampoco parecía muy feliz de verla.

El mago gris sonrió ante la escena que tuvo que armar Léithen para que Chika lo acompañara. Y con la facilidad con que la manipulo.

**-§ ¿En serio? Vaya, pues a de venir en mano cuando tengas problemas. Aunque ya llevo varios años practicando arquería y ni aunque tenga al enemigo de frente le doy§- **comentó el joven Potter a Legolas. Elladan y Elrohir le miraron con sendas cejas levantadas.

**-§ No seas, dramatico, Lei-lei, sabes que si le das al enemigo. Lo único es que no eres un experto. Ale, que ni siquiera Haldir pudo llevarte hasta nuestro nivel, pero no eres un caso perdido §- **le dijo Elrohir a su primo, haciendo que este se sonrojara.

**-§ ¡Qué tierno! §- **se escuchó el grito desde el otro lado de la comitiva. Los elfos voltearon a ver y vieron que era Issä la que había gritado. Se acercó cabalgando hacia ellos con Chika detrás de ella, si bien algo renuente. **-§ ¡Eres la cosa más mona, Léithen! Todo sonrojado en inocente ¡Ay! me dan ganas de achucharte §-**

Chika viró los ojos ante el comentario que pasó desapercibido para todos. Menos para…

**-§ ¿Qué, Chika, algún problema con el comentario de Issä? §- **Legolas la miraba de forma retadora. Sus ojos destellando, irritación bañando sus pupilas y dilatándolas ligeramente.

Los demás voltearon a ver a Chika, quien miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a su contrincante.

**-§ No, Oh, gran príncipe de Elfos. §- **el tono venenoso no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

Léithen, cansado de sus riñas –venían brincando como si tuvieran resortes al cuello de cada uno respectivamente cada cierto tiempo- les dijo ya en lengua normal.

-'¿Saben algo? ¡Hartan con su riñas maritales!'- y con este comentario, se alejó de ellos para situarse con Mikhal y los demás, mientras que los gemelos e Issä luchaban por mantenerse en sus caballos gracias a los fuertes ataques de risa que tenían y Legolas y Chika lo miraban molestos y sonrojados –En el caso de Chika, rojos hasta la raíz del pelo-

Mikhal sonrío de forma imperceptible cuando el medio elfo se puso a su lado, mascullando cosas sobre gente rencorosa y con buena memoria.

Angie bajo y se puso en los hombros de su amo. Recordando, a su fénix, le acarició con ternura la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, Julie tomo como su misión el mojar al grupo de gente feliz –con excepción de cierta pareja gruñona- provocando exclamaciones de indignación entre las victimas.

Mikhal ahora si sonrió de forma obvia. Sip, aún después de todo y del final, la vida seguía siendo buena.

--

_Aprendí que no se puede dar marcha atrás, que la esencia de la vida es ir hacia adelante. En realidad, la vida es una calle de sentido único. _**Por Agatha Christie**


End file.
